The kittycat's bodyguard
by MaddieRawr354
Summary: Shizaya: Shinra's experiment goes wrong and something changes in Izaya. Is it perminent or limited? They're not sure. To protect Izaya from his clients when he's "weak" - Celty and Shinra ask for Shizou's help. Nekozaya! OOC
1. Black Kitty Cat

My first Shizaya fic with the help of my partner magicalgirl10059~ I hope that you like it!

Oh god… I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I am SO screwed… Shinra thought as he stared in horror at the sight by his feet, or more accurately, around his legs.  
>What have I done? Oh my God, I gave him the wrong...<br>"Mrow~"  
>…Cat DNA! How in the Gods name did I even come to possess such a thing! I've screwed up past the point of no return.<br>"O-okay little kitty-kitty, get off my legs…now, please." Shinra begged, making feeble little kicks which did nothing, but he kept trying anyway, only to lose his balance and fall.

Crash

"Ugh…" He groaned while rubbing his backside.

"Mew~…"

Celty barged into the room ready to aid Shinra at the clattering sound that resonated from the lab. [Shinra! Are you-]

…

…  
>Celty stumbled back a little, and who could blame her, after all? You'd be hard-pressed to find someone not freaking out over a mewling, purring... Izaya Orihara. Complete with furry black ears and a sleek tail to match. Instead of circular pupils in his ruby red eyes they were slim oval slits that resembled a cats'.<br>Celty's fingers shook a bit as she typed on her small key pad. [Shinra… by all the seen and unseen Gods of Ikebukuro, tell me that is NOT who I think it is...]  
>The newly half-cat informant seemed to take an instant liking to Celty.<br>"Mrow~!" he exclaimed loudly, launching himself into her arms, where he further wrapped his around her neck and nuzzled her helmet, a loud purr rumbling from his chest.  
>Almost immediately Celty's arms shot out, but she hesitantly patted Izaya's back until it settled into a light petting motion that made him shake with pleasure at the comforting sensation it brought him. [Aw, Shinra. He's so cute!] If she could, she would have squealed at the adorableness that clung to her.<br>"Uh…yeah," he muttered, getting up and dusting himself off. Being that he was on the floor the whole time just starring. "Did I mention that that was totally unintentional?"  
>(But-but-he's…oh my god… he's going to kill you!)<br>"Yeeeah, that was my reaction too..." He replied sheepishy.  
>[What's going to happen when you change him back?] "If I can", He corrected.<br>Celty turned to him in confusion, denying the realization that grew in her. [What do you mean if...]  
>"I... I might not be able to change him back..." The underground doctor admitted.<br>Celty's heart beat picked up. [Shinra, what are we going to do? There's no way he can stay like this forever!]  
>"I know that, Celty! I didn't even know I had this stuff! I would never have done this on purpose! Okay, maybe I would if it was…" He trailed, imaging Celty with a full set of pure white cat ears and a tail. He drooled at the image.<br>[Shinra, you pervert!] She jabbed him with her elbow, sticking the key pad in his face. He recoiled. [Be serious! Do you realize what's going to happen to him? He can't even talk! He's just purring and cuddling! What do you think his clients will do? There's no way he can protect himself like this! Just look at him!]  
>At that moment Izaya choose to shake loose from Celty's hold and climb over to Shinra, nuzzling his leg. He licked the doctor's hand, sensing how nervous he was and trying to comfort him before he went back to Celty. Shinra paled, never having thought of that obvious bit, he stammered trying to come up with an answer. Izaya went back to Celty. "Oh boy…um… well... uh..."<br>[Shinra, why didn't you check, to see what you were injecting him with? You know you have millions of different shots retained in their vials! Why couldn't you have been more observant?]  
>"Celty dear, like I said before, it was totally unintentional! I was actually experimenting to see if I could duplicate Shizuo's strength but in him!"<br>The second the words left his mouth Shinra cowered back, readying himself for another one of the gut destroying quick jabs. But it never came.  
>Just in case he shouted, "He made me!" Instead of Celty harming him, she just stood there, rigid and shaking with a 23 year old man-cat latched onto her.<br>[Shinra…that's it! Shizuo!] She typed fast, jumping a little out of joy, almost knocking Izaya off.  
>"W-what do you mean?" Shinra asked, still prepared for the punch and shocked it wasn't coming yet.<br>[Shizuo can watch him! No one will be able to hurt him if the most feared man in Ikebukuro is with him. Izaya will be totally okay!]  
>"Celty…that would be a fantastic suggestion, except for one teensy-weensy little fact: Shizuo hates him and I'm not just talking about the fact he doesn't want to be around him but the blatant hatred that protrudes from his very soul! The one that makes him chuck vending machines and go on rampages in which he destroys the city! Do you remember that?"<br>[W-well, yes, but he may take pity on him if he sees how he is! Plus Izaya can finally be happy with his love!] Her body shook with a silent giggle that was until she acknowledged what she had just told him.  
>Oh, if only you could delete words, typed or otherwise…<br>"Celty…I believe I'm going blind," Shinra said, vigorously cleaning his glasses. "I think I need some serious new lenses. I could've sworn you called Shizuo Izaya's 'love.'"  
>Well, I've already let it slip. There's no reason to hold back now, the Dullahan thought.<br>[It's true! I know for a fact, he told me. He wasn't lying either, I could tell! He's loved him for years and years! Ever since they first set eyes on each other, his heart has burned like fire for him! But Shizuo heartlessly spurned him and discriminated against him! Every time they fight, Izaya goes away and cries! He's got photos of Shizuo on every surface of his room! All he wants is for Shizou to love him back.]

…

…

…

"Celty…I am 100% positive I could have continued life without knowing that."  
>Celty shifted. [...He doesn't actually have pictures, but Shinra, it's so romantic! It's true love! Come on; let's just give it one shot! If they actually fall in love, the fan girls will be satisfied, the city repair teams will have a lot less word to do, and I get 600,000,000 yen! Everyone's a winner!]<br>"What's up with the 600,000,000 yen?"  
>[Me and Namie-san made a bet about the two's relationship.]<br>"What on the God's green earth! How long has this been going on, my Celty?" How come I've never noticed this attraction?  
>[Shinra, please! You can't say that they wouldn't look cute together.]<br>The underground doctor exhaled loudly; sighing. It eventually turned into a slight smile, "…All right, Celty-koi, for you anything."  
>Instead of punching him for the lover's endearment, Celty hugged him, dropping Izaya in the process. [Shinra, thank you. Thank you. Thank you!] She typed avidly before sprinting out of the lab and into the living room area, shutting the door, Izaya in tow.<p>

"Yes!" Shinra whispered loudly, fist pumping the air, noting that the room was not sound proof. "My love hugged me! Me! Oh, joyous day!"  
>Forgetting everything but his crazy exhilaration, Shinra whipped out his cell phone and called Shizuo, thrumming his foot excitedly.<p>

Beep

"Yeah?", a gruff voice inquired over the phone. His ecstatic mood demolished some at the aggravation he sensed.  
>"Shizuo." Shinra said, tone attentive. "I've got a little favor to ask of you…" <p>


	2. Watch him, please!

Chapter two... ENJOY~ :)

"No!" The blond stated. As soon as Shinra mentioned Izaya's name he declined helping, he didn't even know what was wrong in the first place.

"Please, Shizuo!"

"No." Was his one worded, opposed, acclamation.

"I... I help you out all the time when you're hurt and... I thought we were friends. If you can't do this for him then do it for me, please." Shinra begged, using the guilt card to persuade Shizuo. "I just need you to watch him."  
>Giving in, Shizuo sighed; defeated. But still, he was a bit confused. "Tell me why he can't watch himself?"<p>

"It was an experiment gone wrong. I'll explain it better when you see in person", the doctor promised.  
>With another sigh, Shizuo agreed he'd be there in a few before hanging up. As the ex-bartender pulled on his coat he couldn't help but wonder what Shinra had meant. What went wrong? Was the flea horribly disfigured? Was he on the verge of dying? Did he- Shizuo stopped thinking about it when he realized that he was painfully digging his nails into his hands from anger, not at the idea of the mischievous informant, but the emotion that flooded him; worry. Although he didn't feel the jagged edges of his nails, just saw the small amount of blood on his palms.<p>

The whole way there he couldn't help but hope that Izaya was okay, it bewildered him. Hadn't he always been the one so eager to hurt the informant, calling him a flea? Even throwing heavy street objects at him. The way his heart would speed up when he saw the fluffy rimmed black parka. Out of anger of course, nothing more.

Right?

When he finally arrived at the underground doctor's database Celty let him in, pointing to where the "genius" was. Opening the steel doors to Shinra's lab, his hands started sweating. A new wave of concern hit him and he felt anxious to see what was going to happen... He didn't expect what he saw next...

A tightly balled up informant dozed off on Shinra's lap, his tail swinging back and forth like a pendulum at the end of the metallic chair. Furry ears twitched in interest at the sound his half sleeping form had heard, opening crimson eyes, he glared at Shizuo for awakening him. But as soon as his sleepy eyes adjusted and the blurriness faded from his vision he tilted his head curiously.  
>Shizuo's eyes bulged, "What the fu-", before he could say more, like a censor, Izaya let out a small "Mrow~". "Shinra... what did you do to him?"<br>Shinra pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. "Well...you see... I... uh... I mixed some of his DNA with that of a feline and he... well this is the result. His mind set may return to normal soon but the appearance will stay. It was accidental, and I'm not sure how Izaya's cliental will take this, he'd be in serious danger. So, I kind of need you to be his... bodyguard for the time-"

Forced laughter cut him off. Shizuo was pretending to not be perturbed by the rage building in his stomach at the fact that someone could possibly hurt his informant he just wanted things to fall back into place, so he laughed like it was funny. Shinra was a little disgruntled by the outburst he blinked, being taken off guard.  
>Izaya stood and walked over to Shizuo, he was definitely shorter, and only reaching up to his shoulders when before he had come to Shizuo's chin. The blond eyes were shut in his laughter, not noticing how intrigued the small male was. When he felt something wrap around his leg, his mechanical chuckle came to an end. He looked down to see Izaya's tail, and then up to look at the male's face that was tilted back some, exposing his neck. The informants ears where pulled back and his eyes... his blood red eye's, starred in a... loving manner?<br>Shizuo gulped. "What the hell's wrong with the flea?"  
>Shinra's eye's widened and in a low voice he revealed, "Its submission." At Shizuo's furrowed eyebrows he elaborated. "It's like he's waving the white flag. He... uh... he really likes you."<p>

Shizuo's eye twitched and as if a boulder had been removed, his thoughts finally let loose. The flea looks so... adorable like this. Oh my God... WTF? I-I did not just think that... but he's...is he blushing? So cute!  
>"Wait... Are you saying that he... like likes me?" The ex-bartender asked in a childish way.<p>

"I would believe so. Or it could just mean that he trust's you."

"That... it doesn't make any sense. He hated me as a human and now you're saying he trust's or possibly likes me in a romantic way."  
>You have no idea, thought the glasses wearing genius. "Well his DNA was altered. It's conceivable."<br>They were staying in an awkward silence.  
>Celty had gotten worried because the mummers abruptly stopped. She decided to go investigate. Walking into the room, she sensed the tension and compromising aura. Seeing Izaya clinging to a pink faced Shizuo gave her a little hope. If she possessed her head she imagined that she would be smiling at this moment.<br>[Have you made the decision? Are you going to watch him, Shizuo? He'll have to stay at your house.] She typed animatedly.

"Uh..." He looked to the flea, then to Shinra's pleading look, then back at Celty. "I guess so, but if he messes anything up or this is all a complete joke then..." The threat hung in the air giving an inevitable shiver to anyone who dared to listen.

After Shinra put gauze around the newly made half-neko's abdomen, placing Izaya's tail within the confines, the medical pins holding it up, affectively concealing the cat appendage, then pulling Izaya's hood up, he looked... normal... and he was. That was all except for the kitten sounds and his state of mind. That was as good as it was going to get though. They said there goodbye's and told the blond to not cause harm to the now fragile informant before Shizuo left with Izaya following.  
>As they were walking down the street they attracted stares from strangers, and it was not helping that every five minutes Izaya tried to grasp for Shizuo's hand. Shizuo finally gave in. It was a sight to see.<br>The strongest and most feared man in Ikebukuro: Shizuo Heiwajima and his supposed enemy, the deviously sly informant: Izaya Orihara… holding hands.

They finally reached Shizuo's apartment, walking closer to the elevator. Completely ignoring Izaya, Shizuo pushed the little button, it glowed. Only then did he notice that Izaya's head was inbetween the door's, he wasn't even fully in the elevator. Right before the metallic openings smashed his head in Shizuo grabbed him pulling him in.

Shizuo panted out of anger and... maybe even concern. Izaya licked his cheek, and his eyes grew like saucer's. The furr ball then purred and clawed into Shizuo's shirt getting comfortable. The blond male sighed.

"...I can already tell you'll be hard to take care of..."


	3. The glorious taste of milk

CHAPTER 3

"Okay flea, in you go," Shizuo said, one hand opening the door, the other clutching Izaya's hood. Stepping into the apartment, he dumped the informant unceremoniously onto the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Izaya's tail flickered back and forth in aggravation but the outward's jut of his lip; the cute little pout took away any threat.  
>I need some milk, Shizuo thought, opening the refrigerator door to reveal a few food items and a platoon of milk bottles. Over in the small living room, Izaya shot bolt upright eyes wide, tail twitching. The perfect smell, the sweet aroma of delicious milk reached his nose.<br>He lets out a chirrup; a happy sound crossed between a meow and purr, muscles taught and coiled, he sinks into a crouch…  
>Screwing off the cap of a bottle with one flick of his wrist, Shizuo threw back his head and started to chug the delicious creamy liquid…. He always had and unhealthy obsession with milk, well in this case it was actually a good fixation. He would have kept marveling in its taste if a certain <em>someone <em>didn't snatch it from him.  
>"OI!" he yelled indignantly, but Izaya didn't take the slightest bit of notice while gulping down a mouth full of milk. Mewing delightedly, he finished off the bottle in a matter of seconds before taking two more bottles, unscrewing them enthusiastically, than flopping down on his back on the kitchen floor in pure ecstasy, greedily devouring the milk. He was taking in so much at once that not all of it could easily flow down his throat, so it drippled down the corners of his mouth, leaking onto the tiled kitchen floor. Shizuo was rendered speechless by the utter horror and unfairness.<br>That…that flea…he's drinking MY freakin' milk!  
>Just as Izaya was about halfway through the second bottle of milk, Shizuo's arm shot forward, seized the milk, and in his rage, shattered the bottle into a million pieces. His hand was cut in the process but not enough so that blood poured from the weeping wound, just a miniscule scratch with lines of crimson red blood. This did not seem to even faze Izaya. On the contrary, he got an almost devilish smirk on his face, eyes glinting mischievously. Sitting up, he got on his hands and knees and crawled forward, never once taking his deep crimson eyes off Shizuo's mocha brown ones. The debt collector narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't move away. He was in charge here, not the flea. So he could show no weakness, he couldn't be intimidated by a man with fuzzy black cat appendages protruding from his body.<br>" 'The hell are you planning, flea?" he demanded. The informant's smile widened, revealing small fangs rather than the normal incisors. They matched perfectly with his feline appearance. Leaning forward, ideally sticking out his small pink tongue, he started to lap up the many droplets of milk off Shizuo's dripping hand. Therefore he was also attending to the blonde's small wounds. Shizuo inhaled sharply at the unfamiliar feeling, and fought to keep himself under control. This felt so wrong… so sexual… so good…  
><em>Calm down, Shizuo, calm down. He's half cat now. He's got no idea what he's doing. His brains have been totally addled. He just really<em>_,__ really likes milk. That's all…_. The ex-bartender tried to convince himself.   
>Izaya mewled in satisfaction when the debt collector didn't stop him, and licked with renewed vigor. After a few seconds, Shizuo pulled away from the smaller male. After all, there was only so much a person could take.<br>"All right idiot, flea, that's enough," he grumbled, wiping his hand on his bartender vest the extract any trace of saliva from the informant's mouth. At that very moment, Izaya's cell phone rang, a bright chirping tone, complete with vibrating and flashing through the informant's jacket pocket. Hissing in shock _and possibly fear_, he leaped up into the air, landing back down on his feet like a cartoon character. He hastily pulled it out staring at it with eyes as wide as saucers, like the phone was a piece of the sky. A part of the world that fit together like a puzzle, yet he was so confused, _where could this piece be placed in order to form the whole picture?_  
>"Clam down, idiot, it's just a cell phone," Shizuo said, rolling his eyes and snatching it away from Izaya who was just standing there in deep contemplation. After all, the informant wasn't exactly in a fit state to be answering phone calls at the moment.<br>"Yeah?" he grunted into the receiver.  
>"Oh, Shizuo. Hi!" A cheerful voice greeted. "I just wanted to check up on Izaya… Wait, why are <em>YOU<em> answering? Oh my God! Have you killed him already? He was a harmless kitten! And he was so young too! Shizuo, how could you do such a thing?" the voice cried and bemoaned.  
>"What the hell have you been smoking, Shinra?" Shizuo demanded in bewilderment. <em>For it had to be Shinra, who else in the world talked like that to the most feared man in Ikebukuro?<em>  
>"The flea's just fine."<br>"Oh… really?" the underground doctor asked in disbelief, his voice gradually rose an octave making him sound shocked.  
>"Yes. <em>REALLY!<em>" Shizuo snapped. Did Shinra really deem him incapable to keep Izaya alive for a few minutes? What had he done to deserve that? Besides all the times he had sent Izaya home with injuries, or cracked him in the skull with a vending machine, or… Y'know what? Just forget it. There's no use in defending or denying the accusation.  
>"Why didn't you just call <em>me<em>?" Shizuo asked like it should have been obvious.  
>"You broke your cell phone last week, remember?"<br>"Oh, that's right," Shizuo sighed recalling what his outburst of anger had made him destroy.  
>"Oh well, that's all settled than!" Shinra chirped. "You should be proud, Shizuo: 25 minutes straight caring for Izaya!"<br>"25 minutes too may," the debt collector growled. Next to him, Izaya flinched away as though he could understand every word Shizuo was saying. Flinging his arms around the debt collector, which Shizuo noted wasn't even able to connect around his muscular frame, the informant let out piteous little whimpers, as if a way to apologize or get the bigger male to like him. Shizuo felt a little prick of…shame? Regret?  
>For what, damn it?<br>But Izaya really seemed to be hurt…  
>Suddenly, before he could stop himself, Shizuo began to scratch the informant behind the ears. Immediately, the whimpers resided, being replaced with a low throbbing purr emitting from deep in Izaya's chest, making his body vibrate somewhat. A dreamy smile drifted across his face and his eyelashes fluttered closed, his head resting against Shizuo's chest, and the big brute couldn't help a small smile that spread its way across his face.<br>Aww, he's so cute. - _No_, no, I did _NOT_ just think that! He's _THE FLEA_! He's not in any way, shape, or form, cute. No way!  
>"Um, Shizuo?" Shinra hesitantly asked. Shizuo jolted from his previous "thought". He had totally forgotten he was still on the phone with the underground doctor.<br>"Y-yeah?" he demanded, a slight stutter in his voice.  
>"…You know you said all that out loud, right?"<br>Shizuo stood rooted one the spot for a moment or two before fairly stabbing the 'end call' button.  
>"DAAAAMN!" he yelled, clutching handfuls of his silky blonde locks in frustration.<br>Izaya gave an indignant mew at the ear-scratching withdrawal, which immediately turned into a worried keening upon seeing the debt collector's distress. Still hugging him, Izaya stretched up and gave Shizuo's hand a tentative lick on the cheek, as if to ask if he were all right. However, Shizuo just seemed to think he wanted to have his ears scratched again.  
>"Okay, all right," he sighed, and resumed. Izaya still looked worried, but immediately relaxed when Shizuo began the wonderful rhythm again.<br>Shizuo shook his head, a little smirk on his face.  
>"You're such a handful…" <p>


	4. All it took was a catnap

-All it took was a cat nap-

Izaya leisurely put his head on Shizuo's lap, his purring growing more intense out of delight. The blond was still scratching that spot behind his ear that made him melt in a blissful pleasure. His eyes were half lidded but he eventually fell into a deep sleep, with sweet dreams of a certain debt collector. He'd always liked Shizuo, but the blond hated him from the beginning, literally. Their first meeting Izaya had a punch aimed at his face, for no good reason might he add. Shizuo had always felt a strong sense of resentment toward the informant. Izaya found it was nice to be around him when he was gentle though, a characteristic that he believed the taller male didn't acquire… until now.

Shizuo starred at the adorably curled up flea on his lap. He couldn't help but realize that the smaller male looked sort of angelic with the light illuminating his perfectly framed face, short strands of black hair cascaded down his forehead, he was almost innocent as he slept.

The key word being _almost_.

He had to remind himself that the louse and him have hated each other since high school, never once was there a time they had truly gotten along. There was no way they would ever establish a friendship… or more. The informant was a conniving little bastard who lived to make the people around him suffer and become miserable. He's also a liar! While he claims to love all humans he puts them through hellish torture. He only loves the reactions he gets! In his eyes Shizuo is a monster but if he looked in a mirror, actually _looked, _he'd have the perfect definition.

With nothing but disgust at the flea and himself for ever considering the possibility that "it" was cute, Shizuo pushed Izaya off of him and headed for the kitchen, footsteps reverberating off the walls of the quiet room, making them echo in the distance. He was getting hungry anyway…

As the blond pulled out some salmon to cook he didn't see the confused look gracing Izaya's features. The informant's hair stuck up a little in odd directions and he gingerly rubbed his eyes with the back of his fragile fisted hand. _What happened? Did I do something wrong? _He whimpered internally. Then walked through the entrance of the kitchen where he knew Shizuo was. The sweet smell of a strawberry tart he had eaten for breakfast, still lingering on his clothing.

Not that… Izaya was… sniffing him or anything. That would be… weird, right? It was just the cat thing, his senses were more… vivid now, yeah… let's go with that.

It seemed the blond hadn't noticed him being too engrossed in the food he'd been eating, Izaya's mouth watered at the sight of the pink meat.

He hadn't eaten in two days.

In between gathering information, doing research, and visiting his cliental. He didn't have time for that measly human attribute. Though it was the one thing he needed most from humanity; food and water.

The little hairs on Shizuo's neck rose up, insinuating that someone was probably creeping on him. _Uneasy_ with the _unnerving_ feeling, he looked up, and noted the louse standing before him with drool practically dripping from his mouth. He was still pretty angry though, so he ignored the growling stomach of the flea, and went back to shoveling salmon down his throat.

After moments of starring, the little half-neko stepped closer.

To both of their surprise when Izaya opened his mouth to let out a rather pitiful mew, he spoke, "food." His eyes widened and his mouth formed an "O" shape making his canines visible for all onlookers to see. "I… I can talk again?" He mumbled. To assured himself he said it again with more enthusiasm, breaking out into a grin, "I can talk again!" He did a little victory dance, fist pumping the air, tail rapidly moving while doing so. It was the first time he'd seen Izaya smile _for real. _Not that creepy smirk.

And although it was hard to keep the amusement he felt away, it was even harder to keep the attachment he felt with the flea from corrupting him, Shizuo glared daggers, indicating anger rising.

"Shut. Up", the blond demanded quietly. The informant seemed to not hear him and if Izaya did, he kept moving. That retched smile, the one Shizuo was starting to really love, was beckoning him to praise Izaya. So he raised his voice not wanting to go along with what his heart told him to, "Shut! Up!"

Izaya immediately stopped, his smile slowly fading as he saw Shizuo's expression. His ears flattened against his head, not only because he had sensitive hearing, but he felt he did something wrong. His cheeks turned scarlet red, his tail went in between his two legs, and it wrapped around the left one.

Silence consumed them.

"… I-I was just… being happy, Shizu-chan. Why did you y-yell at me?" Izaya stuttered nervously, afraid he did something to upset his brute.

The dept collector kept quiet, anger slowly boiling inside of him, he couldn't like Izaya. It was out of the question, and the ridiculous pet name only further infuriated him.

"Do you have a migraine? I give pretty good messages. I could help you relax if-"

"Stop acting so goddamn bubbly! You're the only thing giving me a headache right now!"

Izaya felt a surge of pain go through him because of Shizuo's outburst. There was no need for the brute to be so angry! _I was only expressing the joy of being able to speak again, I only just found out my speech hasn't been lost forever, but I guess that wasn't such a big deal__… _he thought bitterly.

"It's not my fault you're in such a pissy mood…Protozoan", Izaya dared to whisper under his breath.

"What did you call me?" Shizuo asked narrowing his eyes with a frown. He knew what Izaya had said, he was only challenging the informant.

"Protozoan", it was still too quiet... almost as if the smaller male was… afraid of what the dept collector might do to him, it was comical for Shizuo.

"What? Speak louder."

"I called you a filthy protozoan!" Izaya hissed, finally losing his temper.

"Well you may have gained your voice back but you can still make cat sounds. How… amusing" He smirked.

"You know what? I didn't come here to be treated like this! I came for protection but I can speak now-"

"So you can call out for help when you need it?" Shizuo guessed. Izaya's flushed crimson, he could tell by the hot burning sensation in his cheeks that he was blushing.

"I hate you!" He yelled before running for escape, sleek black tail swishing behind him with the frequent movements and an arm covering his face. He slammed the door on his way out.

As Shizuo watched how upset Izaya got the entertainment left, they left at the point where he spoke them awful words that made the ex-bartenders gut clench. It was regret. He could feel it. But it was the flea, the one incapable of human emotions…

Or at least that's who he was before. The whole experiment altered his personality. He seemed more timid, shy, small, innocent… so vulnerable…

Izaya rushed out of the apartment building, running to the elevators metallic doors. He pressed the one button, to the last floor, and it lit up. Unwanted, but unstoppable tears slid down his rosy red cheeks. _Why does Shizu-chan have to be so mean? What did I do to make him hate me this much…? I don't understand…_

There was a _ding _sound, identifying that this was his stop. He pulled up his parka's hood on top of his head and… WALLAH… his ears disappeared. He already had his tail wrapped wound his waste. He'd say he had passed for a human.

The question was… where was he going to go? He couldn't go to his place. Namie-san would be there, she would never let him live this down. She would find a way to tell everyone bringing him to shame. Then there's Shinra… Wait! He's the one that caused all of this. He's definitely not staying with him…

Without a clue in the world as to where he was going, the informant stepped away from the elevator, and into the streets of Ikebukuro.

Alone, hungry, and without a plan, Izaya walked. That's exactly what Shizuo realized before he knew he had to go find him. Though Izaya was already long gone by the time he decided to leave.

_Izaya… where are you?_


	5. Code red: Lost

Through his inner turmoil thoughts, Izaya couldn't help but notice at how suddenly _nondescript _he was now. Not a single eye turned his way as he ducked and weaved through the maze-like crowds and streets of Ikebukuro. With the hood of his jacket tossed on, he simply melted into the throngs of his beloved little humans, just another simple pedestrian.  
>I really should remember that. <p>

A sharp growl pulled the informant out of his musings, and he looked down to his rumbling stomach, it was starting to get bit painful. Izaya was _famished_. _But how to get food?_ Both his wallet and checkbook were at his apartment and once again, going there was totally out of the question. _Thanks, Namie-san._ Izaya tried to point his logic in a different direction, a more promising proposition.  
><em>Well, think. How do cats get their food?<em> 

Dumpsters and dead mice immediately came to mind. The informant's nose wrinkled in disgust, and he shuttered at the image that passed through his mind. _Even as a half-cat half-human, I, Izaya Orihara had standards, thank you very much!_ The smell of freshly cooked food filled his nostrils as he passed various food shops with only one thing on his mind…He was _so_ hungry… _maybe just this one time_…

No! He'd just have to bare it, wouldn't he? He'd done it before, and he could do it again. He was Shinjuku's top information broker, for crying out loud!  
><em>Still, I might as well look for some place to rest at least.<em> 

Along with food, he also hadn't slept for those two work days, and the little catnap hadn't been nearly enough. However, he couldn't just pass out in the middle of the street. He was too well known here, throughout the city, and he had already explored pretty much every inch of it anyway so there was nothing to do to take his mind off of his current problems. _This is so~ BOR-ING! _

Quickening his pace, he wondered around for a good while trying to find something to do, until about an hour later, he came to an area he had never been before. It was pretty small, although it was a little more than a bunch of run-down apartment buildings. There were quite a few people milling around: A bunch of huddled groups, some men, some women, but all with the same stoic to downright angry expressions. Still, Izaya wasn't about to turn tail, _literally_, and leave just because of a few unfriendly-looking people. Ducking into a nearby alley and thankfully finding it deserted, he moved as far away as he could from the direction of people, lying down and curling up into a ball, tucking his arms under his head. Just like a real cat, his introverted body conserving heat. 

_Settling down for a nap in an alleyway…how the mighty do fall…_he thought wryly. He recalled the many times he had seen Shizuo do the exact same thing after a long day of work and the debt collector was simply too tired to go home. How sweet he had looked, his soft-as-silk golden blonde hair falling softly into those mesmerizing eyes, closed then, face set in a soft peaceful smile instead of his usual frown. Izaya cherished those moments with all his heart, being able to stand only a few feet from the debt collector without having to dodge a heavy metal object. For just those moments, it was almost as if Shizuo was his…but no… 

Shizuo would never be his, especially not after what had transpired between them. Izaya did his best to stop them, but the infuriatingly persistent tears came anyway. Burying his face in his arms, he cried as silently as he could. All the way until it hurt his chest to keep it bottled up, the informant eventually gave himself up to sobbing. He had told himself many times before that Shizuo would never care for him, that nothing had ever really existed between the two. The only emotion the blond intended to share was the mutual hate he developed since they first met… Izaya didn't understand how right now the idea of living his entire life without the debt collector's love was tearing him apart from the insides, how it physically pained him. Back at Shizuo's apartment, Izaya had lied. He had never hated Shizuo and never would. He fell in love and when you love somebody, no matter how bad they hurt you, there will always be a place in your heart for them.

But Shizuo would always hate him.

_Always.  
><em> 

That knowledge brought on a whole new onslaught of tears. Izaya's frail body shook with the harsh force, and he felt his tail instinctively cling harder to his stomach, like a vain attempt at comforting himself. 

_Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo._  
>Izaya repeated his beloved's name over and over in his head as if it were some sort of safe haven from the crushing despair he felt now.<br>_Shizuo, I'm so__,__ so sorry. Please forgive me. Shizuo-_  
>"Shizuo, I love you." The informant choked out, before exhaustion overcame him, finally slipping into a deep sleep, with the debt collector's name still on his lips.<p>

Meanwhile, said debt collector was searching every nook and cranny of the city he knew, now frantic with worry.  
><em>He's GONE! Like the ground just swallowed him up!<em>  
>And it was true. Shizuo had looked in every place Izaya might have gone, and everywhere he wouldn't have, but there was no trace of the smaller male. He had even gone to his apartment in Shinjuku and interrogated his secretary, who only said "good riddance" upon hearing the news that her boss had gone missing and asked Shizuo "to please leave and alert the authorities if you are honestly worried about that freak." So… no luck with that, in fact anger flared from within him and he smashed a wooden, black table. <p>

Just as Shizuo felt he was going to have cardiac arrest, he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"Shizuo?"

"Um… hey Tom-san," the debt collector muttered still glancing around in case he'd accidentally stumble upon the informant. 

"What's wrong? You seem really worked up." 

"I…I'm looking for someone," Shizuo replied vaguely. 

"Oh, who?"

"Just…someone"

"Well, maybe I can help," Tom offered. 

After all, he reasoned, if Shizuo's making this big of a deal, this must be a very special person. Especially if he's not letting on who.  
>"Where have you looked so far?" <p>

"_Everywhere!_" Shizuo exclaimed, getting amped up again. "I went to the grocery, the subway station, park, gas station, town center, all the restaurants, every damn hotel this city has, and you'd be shocked at how many that is. I even broke into Russian Sushi!"  
>And he wasn't exaggerating. Upon seeing Shizuo's rampage Simon had locked the door, which had done absolutely nothing to dissuade the debt collector.<br>"Um…wow," Tom commented, now understanding the reason for the totaled door at the popular sushi restaurant. "You must really care about this guy, huh?"  
>Shizuo didn't answer that, either avoiding the question or still jittery from stress. "Please Tom-san," he beseeched, "do you have any idea where he might have gone?"<br>Tom was just about to open his mouth to say "Sorry, no", seeing as how it seemed that Shizuo had been searching avidly, when a sudden possibility came to him.

A really _BAD_ possibility. 

"Well, uh, he could be…you know…" Tom faltered and trailed off. 

"_What_?" Shizuo demanded. Tom took a deep breath, not wanting to upset the debt collector any more than he already was, but plowed on anyway. "He might have wondered into the red light district by accident."  
>Shizuo's eyes widened as his brain fought to process this.<br>_No. There's no way he would be that stupid. But what if…_  
>"Um, Shizuo?" Tom asked, noting the ex-bartender's stricken expression with concern.<br>_What if he really is there? What would those people do to him? He could be bleeding to death right now! DYING!__  
><em>"I have to go." Shizuo declared, his mouth tightening, he took off down the street, leaving a very confused Tom behind.

The first thing Izaya noticed when he woke up was his hunger. If it had been bad before, it was now an excruciating, as though his many switchblades were now digging into his stomach. In a matter of 10 seconds, his mind was made up. He could feel his pride and dignity shrink to the size of a pea, but who cared? 

_I'm going to Shinra's.  
><em> 

His resolve in mind, the informant got to his feet, making him notice a second thing: the time. It was around late afternoon when he had first arrived, but now it was dusk, the sky blue and purple, with a few faint streaks of fading sunlight. Dusting himself off, he walked down the alleyway and rounded the corner to see the whole area practically deserted except for a tall darkly-clothed man leaning against a nearby street lamp.  
>The dim flickering light made his smirking face appear almost ghoulish. His cat attributes twitched in suspicion. Instinctively, Izaya slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and grasped one of his switchblades. However, the second his fingers closed around the satin-smooth cool metal, two hands grasped the informant's arms and yanked them behind his back. The small knife clattered to the floor. It was seriously painful, but not enough to deter Izaya.<br>Bringing his foot up, he stomped on his ambusher's foot with all his might. A loud snarl resounded in his ear, and one hand was removed from his arms to reach for his throat. But the informant was too quick. Lunging forwards, he sank his sharp canines into the man's hand. He could tell he was male by the gruffness. 

This time, instead of a snarl, there was a genuine howl of pain and Izaya was released, but only for a second.  
>There was a shout of "Get him!" and suddenly he was being tackled by at least four heavy bodies.<br>_Oh great. A whole gang…_  
>In about six seconds, Izaya was trapped. The one who was leaning against the street lamp, and the men he had seen before, the ones he tried to stay away from. The leader apparently, who hadn't joined in the fray, strode over to look Izaya directly in the face. His gaze was certainly different from what the informant was used to. It didn't have the blatant wild fear most people possessed when they were in his presence, but there was definitely <em>some<em> fright there, a hint of nervousness, a sliver in his charcoal eyes. He obviously knew Izaya _But then again, who didn't?_

There was something wrong though… the smaller male, who knew everything about everyone who had ever graced his photographic memory, hadn't placed any recognition. 

"Who _are_ you?" he hissed in a low voice. Unless he was mistaken, Izaya could swear he saw the man flinch at the sound, but it happened so quickly he couldn't be sure. A long pause followed. Then-

"Well… Izaya Orihara, that's not really your business, now is it?" His voice was threatening, very intimidating. A low growl, like it came from deep within.

"Now, boss?" One of his lackeys inquired.

The man nodded, and suddenly…

A firm punched was planted right across the information brokers face.  
>Brilliant white spots danced before Izaya's eyes, contrasting against the darker streets, and his whole body sagged. He felt weak and dizzy, yet almost like he was floating free.<p>

Free from reality, the man's grasp, and everything else that was troubling him.

But they didn't just drop him and leave him there. He could feel himself being dragged away.  
><em>So <em>this _is a kidnapping._  
>Izaya thought, struggling feebly but it was no use. He was far too debilitated.<p>

_Shizuo…  
><em>  
>As the informant's surroundings began to fade away, the last thing he saw in his mind's eye was the angelic sleeping face of his love. It couldn't end like this. He hadn't even confessed his feelings. He could only whisper them in thought now. <p>

_Shizuo, I love you. I love you so much, I can't even say. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted you to sad. Please forgive me. Please.  
><em> 

And then everything was gone, darkness rendered his vision impaired, and he blacked out. 

**You guys should really give feedback if you want more, at least five reviews. MagicalGirl100591 and I are starting to feel a bit unloved… *pouts* Pwease~ If not for us then for the story. Lots of love to those who had already said wonderful things! =3**


	6. Better usage

When Izaya awoke again his annoyed groan was muffled by a gag, there was a sharp pain in his head, and he was completely immobile do to ropes binding him to a cold floor. Things in which he hadn't even taken notice to yet because he wasn't able to keep his eyes open for long. Not that a blinding light kept him for doing so, it was actually fairly dark, but after crying and then keeping his eyes closed for so long they began to get irritated. _What the hell happened? Where's Shizuo? Matter- of-fact, where am _I_? _Questions swam through his heads like fish in the sea.

"Boss, I think he's awake." Somebody, unknown, pointed out. _Well, no shit, Sherlock and I have a migraine like a motherfucker, _Izaya thought squirming a bit to sit in a comfortable position, _so would you mind shutting your face__._ He was always moody when he had a headache, and now especially since he didn't know where he was.

"Good", a gruff voice retorted.

A shutter ran through Izaya's body as someone touched his tail. _Wait… that would mean they knew about-_

"I was starting to think we hit our little _kitty _a bit too hard." The man teased, touching Izaya's face, softly cupping his cheeks. The informants eyes finally opened but he didn't like anything he saw. At least six men crowded around him in a circle, some tall and gangly, some short and muscly, they were all different shapes and sizes. Izaya knew he couldn't take on all of them, but if he had to, he wasn't going down without a fight. He shrugged the leader's hands away. The gentle touch was like preparation for the hostility that was surely in store, it was straight up mockery.

Everything came back to him: The kidnapping or should he say _kitty__-_napping, the knock-out, and the fight with Shizuo that lead him to leaving the apartment, the hurt, the loss, the hunger.

Everything.

The man touched his arm, sliding it up and down, giving him goose bumps. It felt too sensual for Izaya's liking. He would actually prefer if the man restrained himself from those little touches, it made him think about the dept collector. He wanted Shizuo to do touch him, not some washed up street thug.

"Mmm mhm mmhm- OW!" Izaya interrupted himself by shouting as duct tape was ripped from his mouth. His surrounding area of his lips stung terribly even though he had absolutely no facial hair. "That hurt! Why would-", the leader put a hand over his mouth and Izaya was tempted to sink his canines into the man's hand again. But it didn't go so well last time, and he was guessing that it would be a mistake to repeat the action. There was no chance he would escape like that so there was no gain in doing it.

"Would you prefer for me to close this again?" The man asked with a smirk, tracing the informant's succulent pink lips. Reluctantly Izaya shook his head 'no' with narrowed eyes. He was already hurt by inner pain and he definitely didn't need any more physical. "Good. Now what were you attempting but failing to say?"

Izaya was already generally upset and angry, so the glare only grew more intense, "I was trying to _ask _what you wanted with me…"

The man stayed silent for a moment, his hands gravitated toward Izaya's ears stroking them but it quickly escalated into a tight grip.

"Ah! S-stop!"

The man acted like he hadn't heard Izaya's little plea of agony. "At first we were gonna kill you. You're a scheming sly informant who deserves nothing but a pain filled death. You're practically wanted by every organization out there. You make peoples life hard just by living. It would max our street credit, we'd be known for killing, Izaya Orihara. A man so many wanted dead but couldn't get ahold of to properly murder."

The words pulled at Izaya's heart strings a little more than it normally would. _I shouldn't care what this low-life thinks of me… So… why do I?_

"But… _I've_ decided to spare you," the man pushed Izaya's head back, revealing his throat, and whispered directly in his ear, making him shiver. "'Cause we're gonna have so much fun, you and me. Maybe I'll let the others have you when I'm finished, but for right now… you're mine. Aren't you lucky?"

He licked the ravens neck, leaving a trail of cold saliva in its wait, which made Izaya shuttered. He's never let anybody touch him in such a way… he's always been… waiting for Shizu-chan to acknowledge him in that manner.

"As charming as you may seem. I'm not interested." Izaya said sliding over some although his distance of travel was limited.

The man gave Izaya a strange look, raising his eyebrow in the process before laughing directly in his face. "Are you sure we've got the right guy, he's a little too naive to be so devious", the larger male taunted, turning to his lackeys as they laughed, then back to Izaya. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough. You're mine. You have no choice. What I say goes. Got it?"

Izaya snorted. "So… you're into bestiality? It's okay. We're all little strange. I would pat your back but… as you can see: my hands are tied. So if you wouldn't mind…?" The man growled and shoved Izaya on his back.

"You're getting too cocky for my liking."

One of the gang members shuffled over, a butch guy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Boss, you could just tape his mouth shut again…" His suggestion faded as the leaders face contorted with obvious annoyance.

"All of you stand guard. I can handle him. Don't come back unless I tell you to, disruptions are worth punishments."

The men walked out grumbling. One of them slapped the blue eyed male upside the head, whisper-shouting at him. As soon as the click of something metallic hit the leaders ears he turned to Izaya.

"Now… back to where we were." The man placed himself in the middle of the information broker's legs. One hand held Izaya's arms on over his head, leaving him defenseless, while the other traveled down his lean torso. The unknown male kissed his way down Izaya's chest, leaving scorching hot kisses. A hand reached down to grope him through the tight black fabric he wore.

"Ngh~" A pleasurable groan slipped from the ravens lips. He could practically feel the man smirk against his stomach in triumph.

Meanwhile in another part of the red light district a blond male by the name of Shizuo Heiwajima ripped through the streets in a frantic rampage, literally, just throwing anything that got in his way.

_WHERE THE HELL IS HE? I've looked everywhere for that idiot._

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAA" Shizuo shouted again, no answer was heard. It was actually very quiet, silent even, probably because the inhabitants of the area were struck with fear. Some poor unfortunate bastard told him to shut up, that poor bastard is now on a one way solo flight to Bangkok. No need for a plane, Shizuo's toss was enough to keep him in the air.

Just as the blond was about to turn the corner he heard some men murmuring.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kick bosses ass. It's not fair that he gets to have that cat guy all to himself."

"I know! I so wanted to tap that!" He made a thrusting motion which had all the guys laughing.

One of the man bit their lips, "I want to hear what-"

Before he could finish his sentence Shizuo had the guy pinned up against the garage he stood in front of. The metal noisily clattered as it shook on its frame. The impact was enough to leave a dent.

Shizuo looked at the man in his eyes intimidatingly as his buddies cowered in fear, "Where the _hell_ is he?"


	7. Saving the damsel in distress

Fear dawned on the man's face as he stared into the debt collector's blazing  
>expression, anger evident in his eyes, which were wild like a rabid dogs'. The man tried to swallow so his words would come out properly, the blonde heard the audible gulp.<br>"I-I don't know what you're-" 

Shizuo's hand shot forward and latched around the man's throat, closing his hand but not hard enough to puncture his wind pipe, effectively silencing his fib.  
>"Don't you <em>dare<em> lie to me, you pathetic low-life! You know. I heard you! Now. Where. Is. He?"  
>With each word, he squeezed tighter and tighter, Shizuo's face pinching into a scowl.<p>

The man began to choke but didn't attempt to say a single word that just might save his life. Shizuo's patience reached the breaking point. With a snarl, he pulled the man from the wall and slammed him back full force, earning a loud groan of pain. Surely he must have cracked his cranium, leaving internal bleeding, shards' of skull piercing his brain, but not enough pain to make him pass out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM? Tell me now. Your brain will hemorrhage and you will slowly die. I have no intention of bringing you to a hospital and I will have _no _remorse from watching you perish. _Tell me and I will let you go, _and I suggest you abide by my commands because I would love nothing more at this moment than to watch you gargle on your own blood." Shizuo's voice turned deadly and his eyes flashed red with fury. 

"We-we", a voice stuttered behind Shizuo, but cut himself short frightened. The blonde turned his head to see a scrawny light-haired boy, probably still in his teens, eyes wide and frantic with  
>fear. "He-he's-"<p>

"SHUT UP EIJI!" the man Shizuo had cornered roared in agitation. "Don't tell  
>him anything!" <p>

'Eiji' shrunk back immediately. With a snarl, Shizuo whirled around and flung  
>the infuriating gang member across the street. He slammed hard into the<br>pavement and didn't move again… 

"So…are _you _going to answer my question?" he demanded, glaring daggers at  
>the rest of the cowering group, especially this bigmouth 'Eiji'. Not a peep.<p>

"Alright. Fine," the debt collector said, a demonic grin spreading across  
>his face. He could feel it already. The rage like lava in a volcano, boiling<br>up and flooding his mind and senses. He could tell he was beyond reason now, the vein's bulging in his head voicing this out loud. 

"You had your chance to fess up. Get ready for Hell."  
>Blood was shed. Limbs were torn. Bones broke. All while the men screamed in anguish. And Shizuo… well he laughed. At the pain he caused or the hysteria that was setting in? He did not know. <p>

When every one of them was lying beaten on the ground, he bent down next to  
>the one named Eiji, who was still conscious thanks to Shizuo, and said, "Now you're going to tell me where <em>he<em> is." 

"He-he's with our boss in the warehouse a few blocks down," he gasped out. "He  
>wanted revenge on that guy- Izaya- because he gave out information on him a few<br>months ago to a rival gang. They burned our trafficking center down to the  
>ground." A flash of anger flared in Eiji's eyes. "Ever since then, we've been living on the streets." <p>

"And just what were you trafficking, might I ask?" Shizuo inquired, leaving the resentment to turn into dread. 

Eiji jutted out his chin and said in a perfectly nonchalant voice, "Humans." 

Shizuo's eyes widened to an incredulous amount. "_WHAT_?" 

"Humans. People. It was something the yakuza were too busy to do so the boss  
>was enlisted. Well, really only children and teenagers. You can probably guess<br>what happened to them though. The boss was furious. So, he's going to put  
>Izaya through the very thing he stopped."<p>

Shizuo's vision turned crimson as he grasped the implications of that sentence.  
>No. No, no, no, no, no, no! The mantra went on in frequent repetition.<br>Shizuo couldn't really recall what happened after that. It was as if he was in autopilot. He rocketed down the pitch-black street, one thought resounding in his head:

_Izaya!  
><em>  
>"No, no…stop it, stop, please…" Izaya gritted his teeth and shut his eyes against the tears, determined not to cry now, willing them to go away, but it was taking up energy. Any struggle went completely in vain. He was weak, small, scared, and completely at the mercy of this man.<p>

The hands roaming his skin, the heavy breathing, and growling voice; it all made  
>Izaya so <em>sick<em>. But the only thing he could manage were feeble whimpers. There  
>was nothing he could do.<p>

He was powerless. Oh, the _irony._

"Get off…go away…get away from me…" he pleaded, only it was so low he  
>could barely even hear it. Caressing of his thighs was explored when suddenly he felt hands tugging at his pants.<br>Izaya's eyes snapped open.

_No!_

He started to twist and struggle, fighting with all his might, which was next  
>to nothing at this point. "Let go!" the informant yelled, finally finding his voice again, fueling himself with adrenaline. "Let go of me!" <p>

Somehow, one of his feet managed to land squarely in the man's side. There was a pained sound, and Izaya was released. Frantically he scrambled back, preparing for another attack… that never came. Because at that very moment, the door of the warehouse was beaten down and an almost deranged man in a bartender suit came sprinting in.

"Izaya!"  
>The sound of his name being called by the voice he loved most in the world at that moment made Izaya so happy he nearly passed out from lightheadedness. <p>

"Shizu-chan!" he gasped out, a smile of pure relief lighting up his face, a tear fell in liberation. His captor took the moment of distraction to seize the unsuspecting informant and  
>pin him down to the ground again. The debt collector didn't waste a second. Launching himself forward, he slammed into the man, knocking both of them all the way across the warehouse.<br>Izaya gasped in alarm.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo didn't so much as turn his head, a hideous maniacal smile on his face. Izaya's eyes widened as he noticed the strange choking sounds coming from his kidnapper. Shizuo was _strangling _him!

"Shizuo?" he whimpered. No response. Izaya couldn't take this anymore! He didn't give a damn of the man's suffering, but Shizuo looked so petrifying, like a true monster… It terrified the informant any more than that disgrace of a man could. 

"Shi-Shizuo, stop! STOP!" 

Hearing his name, Shizuo's smile faltered, and for just a moment, his hands stilled. Then, with a growl, he pulled back his fist and punched the man full-force. A squeal of terror burst from Izaya's lips, but then Shizuo did something that silenced him completely. Getting to his feet, he unexpectedly threw himself at Izaya and flung his arms around him. 

"Are you all right?" he demanded in a low, urgent voice, clutching him as  
>though he was about to slip away any minute. "Did he <em>hurt<em> you?" 

It took a few seconds for Izaya to respond. "N-No…you came just in time and…" The whole thing came crashing down on the informant, his adrenaline high wore off, and he suddenly burst into tears, clutching at the debt-collector, face buried in his shoulder.  
>"Izaya?" Shizuo asked voice filled withconcern. The informant began babbling.<p>

"Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan…you saved me…" he sobbed. 

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, "Come on," the debt collector said, standing up, cradling Izaya in his arms, and heading out. "I'm taking you home."

_Home…home with Shizu-chan…_ Heaven was nothing compared to that in Izaya's mind. The informant's eyelids began to feel very heavy, but he couldn't fall asleep just now. There was something he needed to say first.

"Shizu-chan?" he whispered.

"…Yeah?"

"I don't hate you…" Izaya admitted as he drifted off in his beloved's arms worn out by the days' events.


	8. Checkin' you out

Izaya began to stir in his sleep, he opened his eyes only to groan at the glaring sun and shut them again. Slowly he tried once more, bringing his hands up to wipe the dreariness away. When he finally regained proper vision he noticed a blonde mop of hair, ruby eyes traveling downward to peer at the innocent sleeping face of no one other than Shizuo Heiwajima. For a moment he wondered if everyone looked younger as they slept, more tolerable, and incapable of trouble. _So cute… _He thought, giggling as Shizuo snored lightly.

He contemplated lying back down. After all it felt nice to have Shizuo's arms wrapped around him, to be pressed against the masculine chest, enveloped in the warmth the other created. The brute was like a human radiator, and Izaya liked this way more than he was supposed to or would like to admit. It was pathetic really; to take advantage of the sleeping blonde because this was the only possible way that the informant could be close to him.

_But is it so much to ask: To just let him hug me? To feel tolerated by him for only a moment, even if he was unaware? _

Shizuo shifted in his sleep, and Izaya, getting slightly nervous, decided not to carry through with his previous plan. Instead he tried to shimmy out of the dept-collectors arms, but it only seemed to make Shizuo's grip tighten around his waist. The blonde pulled Izaya closer, burying his face in the crook of the ravens' neck. Shizuo mumbled something incoherently, breath ghosting over Izaya's skin, creating goose bumps, for a split second, before heat rose in the brunettes' cheeks and Izaya yelped pushing away from the other. Successfully he landed on his rear end, taking the covers with him, on his journey to the floor. A pained moan escaped his lips, and somewhere along this unfortunate even, Shizuo seemed to have bolted upward in the bed. His hair disheveled in a groggily manner blocking his view.

"Ow…" Izaya whispered falling back onto the floor with a light thud in exasperation. The sensation of Shizuo's breath against his skin overwhelmed him and he couldn't help but blush. It felt nice, the prickling heat.

"Are you alright, Izaya?" Shizuo asked. His voice was deep with sleep, but in a way, extremely sexy. Izaya fought another urge blush as he gazed into honey brown eyes mingled concerned. The attention held gaze left Izaya to feel more self-aware than ever and he noticed he was only in his boxers. Panic flared but he quickly corrected himself. Shizuo was nothing like that _man, _even if he had hurt him in the past intentionally, he already forgave him. At the thought of the gang member, the smaller males' skin crawled.

"Izaya?" Shizuo repeated worriedly.

"Um… yeah. Can I… uh… t-take a shower?"

"You just woke up."

"I-I know. I just feel… dirty." Izaya admitted. Thinking about yesterday reminded him of the sensual touches he'd received by the repulsive kidnapper. Calling it unpleasant was an understatement.

"Sure. Pick whatever you need out of the closet, its right over there", Shizuo pointed to a bathroom on his left in the same room.

Izaya nodded, bowing slightly, before stalking off in the direction he'd been granted access of. The informant locked the door, undressed, and quickly got into the cascading water reveling in its ability to calm him. Being part cat had no indifferences about liking blissful morning showers.

Once Izaya got in the shower Shizuo stretched his aching back that he'd developed years ago in childhood. Sometimes the strength was just as much of a blessing as it was a curse. He plopped his feet down on the floor, using his arms to push him up, before he was standing on his two feet, yawning. He spared a glance at the bathroom door, eventually walking out of the room to get some coffee. He was slightly worried about the informant because of what happened yesterday and all. Shizuo started doubting that knowledgeable, anger fed hatred he had for the flea. I mean, he wouldn't be concerned if he didn't care, right? And he wouldn't have saved Izaya, and felt responsible for keeping him safe… And that churning in his stomach wouldn't have occurred when Izaya admitted he didn't hate him… Years of arguments and conflict went on and the flea didn't even _loathe_ him… Shizuo wondered why he had kept up such a hurtful and dangerous charade. They could have been friends…

_Though it was me who started the fight… _Shizuo thought, remembering things from the past that he wished he would have prevented. _I know I felt something intense when I saw him and I assumed it to be distain. I guess all these fights started just because I went and jumped to conclusions. Then he proved himself by not taking anyone's shit, and fought back, therefore gaining me an enemy. _

Shizuo sighed. Maybe all this prevailing drama really was his fault.

_I really should do something to make this up to him. Maybe I'll cook him breakfast… He deserves that much after all that he's been through in such a short period of time. I've never thought how this could affect him in daily life. I know this won't make up fully... but it's a start._

Shizuo smiled brightly for coming up with such a surprise. He wanted to see the raven smile, though he thought no further as to why…

When Izaya stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and one for his head, like a turban, he cursed himself for not remembering to ask for a change of clothes. He looked around. His black V-neck and matching skinny jeans were nowhere to be seen, nor was his beloved parka. The only thing he actually had, that included his personal belongings, were his tight white boxer briefs and trade mark rings. Shizuo probably put his clothes in the washer after they were discarded, thinking it'd be more comfortable to sleep like that. Izaya blushed at the thought of his brutish crush caring about something so miniscule that pertained to him.

He didn't want to intrude on Shizuo's clothing but after some thought he'd come to the conclusion that he had no choice. Opening the blondes' closet he realized that not even Shizuo's old clothing would fit him. He grabbed the smallest white button up he could find which sagged, showing off his bony shoulders. He figured grabbing pants would be no use, since he couldn't find a belt, so he kept his original undergarments on, not bothering the show of his long slim legs before he departed from the room following something that smelled oh so delicious. He was so hungry! Though not as much as before for some odd reason.

Izaya ended up in the kitchen, and what an amusing sight stood before him. Shizuo was trying to make pancakes for breakfast. He'd succeeded with the first two batches, and they looked delightfully delectable. Syrup sat beside the food on the small table, clothed by a white and blue plaid table cover. The table made with plates and silverware burning the last.

"Ahem…" Izaya cleared his throat, earning the blondes attention. Shizuo turned around, pan in hand, before dropping it on his foot. The searing batter mix burning his skin.

"FUCK! Ow! Shit." He gritted his teeth as Izaya rushed over, grabbing a paper towel, wetting it, and kneeling to dab at his toes.

"A-are you okay?" The raven asked urgently. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault" The blonde stated. Limping over towards the chair, settling down near the table, he examined his injured foot while Izaya cleaned up the mess.

When Shizuo looked up he was flashed by a pair of tighty whities that covered a rather round little bum as Izaya bent over. Pink dusted his cheeks as he noted that he'd definitely been checking out the informants' plush tushy. "What the hell are you wearing anyway?"

Izaya stood up his cheeks flooding with crimson, suddenly feeling self-conscious he tugged at the edges of Shizuo's shirt bashfully. "W-well you didn't give me any clothes to get dressed in so I just used yours. I didn't think you would mind…"

"Ugh… Aren't you cold?" The blonde queried.

"No."

"Alright then come eat something."

The raven smiled joining Shizuo at the table. He picked up a utensil and stabbed at a pancake, bringing it to his plate before lightly putting on some maple goodness. He didn't like too much, sweets weren't really his thing. Digging in he placed one perfect square of the spongy aliment in his mouth. His eyes widened and he let out a little moan.

"This is amazing! I didn't know you could cook so well." He shoveled in another bite.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I did think I'd be hungrier though on a count of me not eating for a while…"

"I fed you last night." Shizuo piped in. At the sight of confusion on Izaya's face he elaborated. "You were awake for a little bit. I heard your stomach growling even in your unconscious so I made you some oatmeal. You were awake when you ate it, but I did most of the work."

Izaya gave a small smile, trying to keep his face cool, _Shizuo fed me?_

After breakfast Izaya cleaned the plates, he'd insisted since Shizuo made such an appetizing meal. When he was done the blonde came back into the room wearing casual clothes, a T-shirt and some comfy pants. Izaya cocked his head to the side deciding to tease the blonde a bit. "Don't you have work? And since when do you own anything besides bar tender uniforms?"

To his surprise Shizuo gave a short chuckle, "For your information I have loose clothes, I just choose not to wear them. And I asked Tom for a couple days off since I wanted to watch over you. I don't want to take any chances of some street thugs breaking in and trying to avenge those low lives from yesterday. I don't want you hurt."

Izaya smiled albeit his brilliantly lit up cheeks. An awkward silence consumed them.

"… I uh… What you said about not hating me… was that true?" Shizuo asked awkwardly while scratching the back of his head moving the blonde mass of wild hair.

Izaya's heart thumped loudly and his tail hung limp at the floor, "I… I said that…?" He didn't remember anything that happened after Shizuo saved him. Had he let out his secret so willingly in his moment of weakness…?

The ex-bartenders mouth opened and closed like a fish. _I knew it was too good to be true._ The informant must have been rambling to himself nonsensically. In a fit of hysteria he deemed Shizuo his savior. _Now I feel stupid for asking._ "I understand." Shizuo admitted with disappointment evident in his voice even though he'd tried to cover it up. "You were just delirious-"

"No!" Izaya shouted but instantly dialed back his tone, looking at Shizuo intensely. "I-I was… I was telling the truth. I… don't hate you. I never did. I actually really… liked you."

Shizuo gulped. _Don't give me those eyes. I'm reading too much into this. He just wants to be friends… nothing more. And I don't want to be with him either… Or maybe I… do. No! I… I'm not sure anymore._

"D-do you want to try being… friends?" The dept collector asked a light pink tinged his cheeks.

Izaya practically lit up like a Christmas tree before launching himself at Shizuo. He realized what he was doing and pulled back slightly embarrassed. "I… Sorry! It's just that I would really like that. It'd make me happy."

There it was again: Izaya's beautiful true smile no evil, creepy smirk. _Adorable… _Shizuo couldn't help himself this time. He smiled back just as brightly expressing how genuinely happy he was to have the informant.

Several hours into the afternoon they found themselves watching "Hetalia: Axis Powers" on the television just lying on the couch. Izaya _unconsciously_ snuggling against Shizuo, while the blonde was all _too conscious_ of the body pressed against him, the feel of the ravens head resting on his muscular arm bringing an unfamiliar spark. Not an actual one but… just a little _tingle_ indicating that he was _really _there resting, comfortable enough with the blonde. _Shit… _Shizuo thought. _I am liking this _way _too much…_

**Hello there, readers. Sorry for taking so long. Please review, it helps us produce chapters and save you from boredom! This bit is mainly fluff for right now. In next chapters what type of cute things do you want to see these two lovebirds doing? And no perverted things. *Eyes the readers* None of you are innocent, you've thought about it! CX**


	9. Fangirling and almost kisses

Izaya was feeling borderline euphoric. He found it unbelievable that after all the horror and trauma of yesterday, he was now snuggling against his love. And said love _didn't mind_their closeness enough to say something! Dare he think Shizuo even looked comfortable!

_He wants to be friends with me! He said he wanted to be friends! _Izaya repeated over and over again in his head, while inwardly doing his embarrassing little happy dance.

It was all the informant could do to hold back the high-pitched squeal threatening to burst from his lips. He, of course, wanted much more than friendship with Shizuo, but this was definitely a good first step! Heck, it was a great one! Going from tearing up street signs and hurling knives to watching anime together on the couch? That deserved a medal!

"Izaya?" The debt collector's deep voice pulled the informant out of his love-addled thoughts.

"Uh…yes?" he asked, looking up into Shizuo's rich brown eyes, practically _shivering _with delight.

"You just look…really, really happy. N-not- that that's a bad thing or anything!" the blonde exclaimed.

Izaya's joy gave way to slight panic. Was he really that obvious? "O-oh, well…th-the show's really funny!" he exclaimed, gesturing somewhat frantically towards the screen where a very resigned-looking Germany was being barreled toward by an ecstatic Italy. Resolving to now only pay attention to the screen, Izaya watched the somewhat comical duo. Now that he really thought about it, Izaya couldn't help but notice how bubbly, and _happy _Italy was, always skipping around and squealing in a chirpy voice, sort of like…Izaya?

Oh please, no way! Italy was childish and naïve, always following after Germany…blonde-haired, tall, sort of solemn Germany…The whole world shifted in Izaya's eyes as the crippling similarity hit him full in the face. What could this mean? Was the TV sending him some sort of message? But what could it be? Perhaps…was this a _guide_? Should he, Izaya, be trying to model his and Shizuo's relationship after the two European countries?  
>His whole being sincerely trained on the anime now, the informant watched as Italy strained to get at Germany without success.<p>

"Kiss…kiss me…kiss?" he whimpered, trembling all over. Germany grimaced for a few seconds before heaving a great sigh.

"Okay, fine," he relented, leaning in to kiss the clingy country on both cheeks. However Izaya didn't get the opportunity to see this because the moment Germany's mouth made contact, the informant was taken over by a truly magnificent first rate fan-girl attack. Unable to stop himself he squealed at the top of his lungs, falling off the couch. His sister had watched the show whenever they visited him claiming that they can't miss any Ger x Ita action, and being the good big brother he is, he let them watch. He wasn't at all infatuated with the show himself...

_They kissed, the kissed, they kissed. They really__,__ really kissed_! Izaya repeated over and over in his head.

What if this really WAS a sign? What if, one day, Shizuo would kiss him? What would that be like? To have the debt collector return his feelings? Just the very thought of it made Izaya's stomach flood with butterflies.

"Ummm…Izaya?" Ever so slowly, the informant looked up to see the debt collector staring at him as though he had just expressed a lifelong passion for cross-dressing. It was at that moment that Izaya experienced what has come to be known as "the bitch-slap of reality." This is _very_ hard to recover from, by the way.

"I-I-I-I-…" the suddenly very flustered informant stuttered frantically before exclaiming, "Bug!"

Shizuo's eyebrows just about disappeared into his hairline. "What?"

"Umm…a bug flew in here, and…and landed on my face…and it scared me and I fell and started screaming!" Izaya invented wildly. This got no reaction except a VERY awkward silence, minus the trademark crickets chirping in the background of course.

With each passing second, the atmosphere got more and more uncomfortable until it was so tangible the informant was having trouble breathing. He just couldn't let this go on. The silence was becoming physically painful. He had to say _something__._ _Anything!_

…

"…Heh."  
>The understating noise sliced through the tension like a knife through water. Eyes widening in shock, Izaya peeked up to see Shizuo <em>smiling<em> down at him. A feeling akin to a sugar rush ran through Izaya all the way from his fuzzy cat ears to the tip of his tail, all because of a _smile_. Well, it's not like the debt collector made the expression often, so you had to cut him a little slack, right?

Then, all of a sudden, the blonde burst out laughing. Izaya tail flickered, twitched almost in curiosity, his mouth slightly opened in shock.  
>"Shizu-chan?" He asked attentively.<p>

"So…funny…" he gasped out. "Izaya Orihara…scared of _bugs_…?" Shizuo sagged into the headrest laugh, so hard tears came to his eyes. Izaya gaped for a few seconds before letting out a loud sigh. Even though the situation was pretty embarrassing, Shizuo fell for the bug excuse, so who cared?

Besides, it was definitely worth it to see him laugh like _this_, so delightedly, as though the whole thing was hilarious. As a matter of fact, it kind of was. Finally Shizuo calmed down.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. But that was <em>funny<em>!" he exclaimed, wiping a stray tear of mirth away.

"Heh…yeah, I guess," Izaya admitted, feeling ridiculously pleased at having made his love smile and laugh. _I'm acting like some lovesick schoolgirl all of a sudden…_

"Here," Shizuo grinned, taking the informant by the arm and effortlessly hoisting him up onto the couch next to him. "Stay by me, and the bugs will leave you alone. I'll protect you."

It was only a joke, and said in a clearly teasing tone but for some reason Izaya flushed beet red upon hearing it. Not wanting to come up with another crazy excuse, the informant ducked his head into the couch cushion, messy raven bangs shielded his face, while his cat ears pressed flat against his head in an attempt to conceal his blushing from the debt collector.  
>However, Shizuo seemed to take his shyness for anger.<p>

"Hey, don't be mad," he said, reaching out, cupping Izaya's cheek and tilting his head up, forcing the informant to meet his gaze. "I was only joking around."

If the Shizuo thought this would somehow sooth or calm Izaya down, he was wildly mistaken. The moment the debt collector's hand came into contact, the informant's heartbeat took off like a hummingbird, his cheeks flushing so deeply he was certain it would be permanent. He gripped his pants with an intensity it was really all he could do to keep himself from hyperventilating.

_Oh…his eyes…_Izaya thought dazedly.

The informant had always found Shizuo's eyes captivating. Brown eyes were very common in Japan, but the debt collector's eyes weren't just _brown_. Oh no! They were a unique shade of creamy mocha that the informant had not seen anywhere else. But now, being so close to him, Shizuo's eyes were…_hypnotic._

Irresistible even…

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to lean in, his crimson eyes locked on Shizuo's. He watched those eyes widened, flashing with surprise.

Now their noses were almost touching, and the informant's heart was pounding against his ribcage so hard it was almost painful.

"I-Iza-"

And then at the last moment, the spell snapped and the informant suddenly jerked away, his hand withdrawing to fall limply to his side, bangs once again obscuring those eyes, and that emotion.

"I-I know…I'm not mad…"

_Just nervous, unsure, excited, and madly in love…_

The debt collector was so confused. What _was_ that just now? Izaya had been looking at him so _adoringly_, with care…and he was leaning in…almost as if, as if…

_He was going to kiss me__…?_

Shizuo immediately dismissed the thought. Izaya wouldn't kiss him in a million years! He only wanted to be Shizuo's friend… right?

**(Magicalgirl100591 was not making-up the Hetalia part. Germany kissed Italy in episode 5 if anyone was wondering! What did you guys think of this amazingness, it was pretty comical, eh? READ, RECYLE, AND REVIEW, it means a lot and helps the enviornment! Love you, readers~)****  
><strong>


	10. I think I like you

Shizuo started to wonder about all the possibilities of why Izaya would be leaning in. There must have been some sort of explanation as to why it looked like Izaya was trying to kiss him, he didn't want to accept the fact the informant might have a crush, but he came up with nothing.

_Why would he try to kiss me? Does he like me? He didn't act like this _before...

It was all so confusing.

Shizuo continued to stare at the ravens face; observing like he'd find a clue to whatever Izaya was hiding. After the weird confrontation they just went back to watching the show, or at least they tried to, but their minds were preoccupied by the previous events.

_Maybe I can find out if Izaya likes me without asking. Kind of test, but he won't know… _Shizuo thought long and hard before a light growing sensation in his stomach gave him a great idea.

"Izaya?" He inquired turning more to the informant so that he was directly facing the raven's way.

Izaya looked up from the TV and just now noticed that the blonde was staring at him, "Y-yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo disregarded the nickname as he spoke his plan aloud, "Do you want to get dinner?"

The informant looked at him for a moment with furrowed brows, "But… isn't it too late?"

"No. It's only around 6:30 and we haven't gotten dinner yet", Shizuo stated while getting up. "We can have Russian Sushi, you still like that right?" He remembered various encounters where Izaya had come out of the shop… though it usually ended with the raven being chased.

"O-okay then, it's a date!" Izaya exclaimed. At first Shizuo looked shocked. Once the informant realized what he said, his tail stopped in mid sweep as his ears slightly lost their perkiness. He tried to hide his blush as he corrected himself, "I-I mean-"

"It's a date then", Shizuo declared cutting him off with a large grin, clearly amused.

Izaya's eyes went wide. _Surely he was only joking, right? _

"Come on", Shizuo continued, grabbing the ravens' hand and pulling him off the couch.

"Wait!"

"What?" Shizuo asked with a dramatic sigh, jokingly, but as he turned his head he noticed the problem. Izaya was frantically pulling down the edges of his rather large shirt as he stood. It scrunched up while he was sitting- Well, _leaning _on Shizuo.

"Um… stay right here." Shizuo murmured while walking out of the room, hiding his pink blush. _Wait, why the hell am I blushing?_ He groaned, scrubbing a hand on his face in frustration because of his heated cheeks.

When the dept collector returned he was holding a purple long sleeved V-neck and red pants. "These… uh… these used to belong to Kasuka, but he left them here a while ago and I doubt he'll come back for them so I guess you can use them. I would've given you the clothes earlier but I forgot they were here."

Izaya smiled, cheeks glowing red as their hands brushed. Taking the clothes and walking over to change in the bathroom he shouted a short, "Thank you!"

_Kasuka's really important to Shizuo and he's lending me his clothes! Could this mean that he's starting to… No. He couldn't be. I must be overanalyzing things… or maybe not. I'm not sure anymore._

Izaya emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. The clothes fit perfectly since Izaya shrunk a couple inches during his "transformation". The dept collector had also changed, but in his room. When he caught sight of Izaya his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are we going to do about those?" Shizuo asked pointing at the informants pointed ears. Izaya already had his tail wrapped around his waist, and to be extra careful he used gauze to keep it in place.

"I figured that there are people out there who wear these kinds of things-"

"Yeah, fan-girl's and children."

Izaya pouted. "Well, at least it works."

They walked through the streets of Ikebukuro. Shizuo overly conscious of the stares they received and Izaya completely oblivious in a happy state of mind. Shizuo pulled the informant closer in a protective way as perverts glanced in the ravens' direction, unaware of Izaya's slight discomfort at the touch. The raven couldn't help but love the way Shizuo felt against him and that in itself was wrong, he wanted to be closer to the blonde, but he knew Shizuo didn't want it in the way he had intended. Izaya didn't want to stretch his limit and do something too over the top, but he wanted Shizuo to acknowledge his feelings at the same time.

_I'm gonna do it. _Izaya thought. _I'm gonna-_ His thoughts were immediately interrupted as the blondes hand slid across his upper back to rest on the shoulder opposite of him. Sure, Shizuo didn't mean to do it, but he was breaking Izaya down with every feel of his skin.

The raven gulped, but slyly slid his arm around Shizuo's waist and snuggled his face in the blondes' shirt. Shizuo tensed and Izaya was about to let go, afraid he went too far, but when he started to unravel his hands the blonde held him tighter.

Shizuo couldn't help but notice the slight change in body temperature as he hugged the brunette to his side, it was a soft warmth that not only heated his skin but built up in his stomach. He inhaled shakily… as they reached the restaurant. Simon was pleasantly surprised to see the duo and went on about how sushi was good especially with newly found friends, but Shizuo didn't listen. One thought shook his whole being. He glanced down at the informant who was listening to Simon babble on and on with that damn _smile _on his face.

_I… I think I like Izaya._

MaddieRawr354: I am SOOOO sorry for such a late and sucky chapter. I know this is just another excuse but you deserve to hear the reason: It's just that my mom is having a baby and she found out she has diabetes because of the pregnancy when she went to the doctors. I needed to help her with my other sister and my little brother. It's been pretty hectic. I'm very sorry. I hope you'll still stay with me and comment. Love you guys~! 3


	11. A fortune cookies magic

The debt collector barely registered being led into the restaurant and seated at a table; he was so lost in his own thoughts.  
>When on <em>Earth<em> had this happened? When had he stopped thinking of Izaya as "the flea" or considered looking after him rather enjoyable? When had he started thinking of him as "sweet" and "cute"? Started to want to hold his hand, smile and laugh with him, and make him happy? When had he started to get that magical warm feeling whenever they were close? Those butterflies in the pit of his stomach…

Was it when he had saved him, or when the informant said he didn't hate him? Was it the first time he had seen Izaya really _smile_? Or maybe, just maybe… he had liked Izaya since they first met and just didn't realize it, mistook it for something else? Maybe the hatred he had felt for the past 8 years wasn't really hatred at all, but something even stronger? 

Is that even _possible_?  
>Shizuo honestly didn't know. But he did know one thing. He knew, beyond a shred of doubt, that he didn't hate Izaya now, not at all. Perhaps, he actually… <em>loved<em> him?  
>"-izu-chan. Shizu-chan!"<br>"Huh?" the debt collector blindly spoke. "Uh, yes?"  
>Across the table from him, Izaya beamed and giggled. "I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep! I asked what you wanted to order."<p>

Most of the sentence got into Shizuo's brain but was put on hold a bit as he marveled at the informant's smile. It was so…- 

Shizuo barely managed to not slap himself.  
><em>Get a hold of yourself man!<em> He mentally commanded himself.  
>Then all of a sudden, Izaya's sentence came down in a wave of comprehension. The blonde fought the urge to swear out loud.<br>Praying none of his inner battle showed on his face, he replied, "Well, whatever you want, I guess."

Truth be told, Shizuo had next to no experience with sushi, and the little he did have was not nearly enough to know what to order. After all, whenever Simon invited him in, the debt collector was usually working or just not in the mood to listen to him. Luckily, the Russian sushi owner seemed to immediately pick up on this and came to Shizuo's rescue.  
>"Want to order variety dish? Brand new, just in! Lots of good sushi, giant trey! ootoro included, Orihara-san!"<p>

"Ooh, that sounds great~!" Izaya exclaimed, practically drooling at the thought of all those delicious delicacies. Bit embarrassing, but he'd only had pancakes that day, so come on! Plus, he had an all new reason to love the fishy treat. It clashed perfectly with the half kitties taste buds. 

After Simon had hurried off, the couple was left alone. Not wanting to be caught just staring at the informant, the debt collector took a stab at conversation.  
>"So, you really like ootoro, huh?"<p>

Shock flitted briefly across Izaya's face, and his tail thumped across his abdomen where it was securely taped and out of view. "Yes, actually it's my favorite! How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, when Simon mentioned it, you sort of turned into a Christmas tree, so…" he gave a little shrug.

The informant pouted childishly for a moment or two before sitting straight up, eyes wide and cat ears straight up and erect to top the image off. He looked so like a cat that had just spotted a little bird on the windowsill, Shizuo couldn't help a smile.

"Shizu-chan, I just realized, I don't know what _your_ favorite food is! I don't really know anything about you at all. Not your favorite color, hobbies, nothing!"

"Oh, um, well, there's not really much to know," the debt collector replied, surprised and confused at the urgency of the exclamation. "It's not really that important, is it?"

"Yes it is! It absolutely is! Friends know that kind of stuff about each other, Shizu-chan!"

_Friends._  
>Was it just wishful thinking, or did that word seem to falter a little coming from the informant's lips? Well, it certainly gave Shizuo a prick. However, he forced a smile.<br>"Yeah, guess so. So, why don't we make it a game? I tell you a little fun fact about me; you tell me something about you."

"Deal."

"All right: my favorite food is donburi, and I also really love milk and sweet things, as you know. Now, your turn."

I: "My favorite color is red."

S: "Blue."

I: "Before I moved to Shinjuku, I lived in Akihabara until I was 17." 

S: "I've lived in Ikebukuro my whole life." 

I: "When I don't have work I like to read and chat online." 

S: "I mostly just lounge around." 

I: "I love visiting Tokyo districts." 

S: "I like spending time at the West Gate Park." 

I: "I wanted to be a psychologist when I was a child." 

S: "I wanted to own an ice cream store." 

I: "My favorite holiday is Christmas."

S: "Halloween."

I: "Did you faint when your parents broke it to you that you were going to get free candy from everyone in the neighborhood?"

S: "No."

"Yes you did." The informant argued.

"Did not." Shizuo disagreed. 

I: "Did to."

S: "No."

I: "Yes."

S: "No."

I: "Yes."

S: "No."

I: "No." 

"Yes!" Shizuo said unthinkingly and in a split second he realized his mistake. 

"So you DID faint!" Izaya giggled. "Wow, I had no idea anyone liked sweets _that _much!"  
>Shizuo fought to keep a straight face, but could once again not resist a smile at the sight of Izaya's.<br>"Not fair. You tricked me."

"All's fair in love and war!" the informant quipped, smile widening.  
>Shizuo's eyes widened.<p>

Wait, what did he just say?  
>Now Shizuo wasn't stupid- he was fully aware that that the love and war thing was a saying, but he couldn't help but feel…strange when he heard it from Izaya's lips.<p>

It was at that moment the sushi arrived, and the informant immediately began eating. However, Shizuo just clumsily picked up the nearest piece of sushi with his chopsticks, fighting to get each piece down, repeating that phrase in his head, over and over.  
>Love and war…Love and war…Love…<br>Yes, I love him. Izaya. I love him. I…I love Izaya!

Shizuo was seized by a strange desire to shout, run around, hug Izaya till he popped- anything that would express the electricity now shooting through his veins. How ironic, he had set out to discover Izaya's feelings for him and instead come to terms with his own. His…love. He honestly loved him!

The very thought of that magical word- love- for someone as inexperienced in it as Shizuo, made him positively giddy he honestly didn't think he could sit still for one more second!  
>"Shizuo!"<p>

"Oh…y-yeah, Simon?" the debt collector stammered, looking up. 

"Done with tray now?"  
>Looking down, Shizuo realized that every single piece of sushi was gone.<br>Wow, time flies when you're lost in your own thoughts, he marveled.  
>"Uh, yeah, thanks." <p>

"It was really delicious, Simon!" the informant complimented. The black Russian beamed.  
>"Special dessert for new friends! Much fun, popular with customers, magic cookie!" he exclaimed, bringing forth a small plate upon which were two fortune cookies. <p>

"Ooh, cool!" Izaya cried, clapping his hands like a little kid and immediately reaching for his.  
>"Um, how exactly are these magical?" Shizuo asked, taking his and examining it, seemingly mystified.<br>"Haven't you ever had a fortune cookie before, Shizu-chan?" the informant asked. 

"Uh, nope, can't say that I have." 

"Oh, they're really fun! They're an American- Chinese dessert. There's a little piece of paper inside each one that tells your fortune," Izaya explained.  
>During this little discussion, neither the blonde nor the informant saw the wink exchanged with the Russian sushi owner and the otaku couple seated at the far end of the restaurant. Nope, not a thing of that. <p>

However, it was impossible to miss the identical fortunes that met the couple's eyes: "Your love is not in vain. Be brave and tell them how you feel. They will feel the same." 

Shizuo's eyes grew wide, his mouth parted in absolute shock. There had to be some sort of mistake. Izaya _couldn't_ love him back! It would just be too surreal, too incredible to be true. This had to be some mistake.

"Uh…are you ready to leave?" the debt collector asked, and was shocked to hear the exact same twinge of nervousness in the reply that was in his own. 

"Y-Yes, I am," the informant stammered out.  
>After paying the bill, the couple went out, met with a sweet gust of warm, sweet evening air. <p>

"I-It's really nice weather tonight. Do you want to take a little walk?" the blonde asked. 

"Oh…yes, that'd be really nice," the informant managed. Izaya was having a little trouble understanding the path the universe was taking at the moment. This dinner date had almost given him a heart attack! He honestly hadn't meant to say the love and war thing, it just sort of popped out! He had prayed Shizuo wouldn't make anything of it, but the debt collector had been staring at him the whole meal!  
><em>He probably thinks I'm a freak!<em> 

And that fortune, how stupid it seemed! Shizuo didn't love him! He just wanted to be friends, and even that may be over…but they were holding hands at this very moment! And he _had _said it was a date, and he _had_ held Izaya very close on the way to Russian Sushi. He would never have done that before, and friends didn't necessarily do that either. The debt collector definitely wasn't one of the few who did.

So then, could the fortune possibly be true? Was Shizuo acting like this because he had begun to fall for Izaya, just as he had fallen for him the first time they met?

"I-"

"I-"  
>The two's eyes met immediately upon hearing, in unison, the other. <p>

"Um…you go first," the blonde said.  
>"I…Shizu-ch…Shizuo," Izaya amended. "I-I want to tell you something. I-I <em>h-have <em>to tell you this!" he insisted, clutching Shizuo's hand, cheeks flushed a burning red. 

"What is it, Izaya?" the debt collector asked, shocked at Izaya's urgency. _This can't be what I think it is…_

The informant took a deep breath and then it all came pouring out.  
>"Shizuo… I love you. I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you how much you mean to me. I could hardly understand what I feel for you, knowing how to endure those long sleepless nights just thinking only of you. I've never been like this before. I just don't know how to express my feelings for you in conversation. I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realize how much I need you and love you, but I just can't. I-" <p>

But the informant wasn't able to finish because at that moment, he was swept up into the debt collector's warmth as one hand caressed his cheek and the other brought him close to the blondes' broad chest. Shizuo slowly lowered his head toward Izaya- they were so close it was painful- he was barely grazing the ravens' lips when Izaya surged up, intoxicated by the ex-bartenders heat, and their lips interlocked. A kiss.

A _magical_ kiss.

Shizuo finally understood. 


	12. What are we

Izaya slept in Shizuo's room that night, curled up against the ex-bartenders' side, his tail wrapped itself around Shizuo's arm; coiling. The informant's hands were placed delicately on the blondes' chest. Shizuo had his arms around Izaya's slim waist, pulling him close. They didn't discuss what they were yet. Everything felt too surreal. They wanted _this, _whatever it was, to last for a while more. Well, Izaya, at least, was sure he did.

When they finally woke up, Izaya being the first this time, he didn't pull away. He stayed in the dept collectors' arms only shifting slightly, silently staring at the dept collector. His ears twitched at what he saw, Izaya slowly slid his hand up until it was on Shizuo's face. He pushed on the furrowed brow, the stress lines on the blondes' forehead dissipating, until he looked peaceful again. Then Izaya dragged his hand down to trace the blondes' cheek, his jaw line, and finally the pads of his fingers landed on Shizuo's somewhat soft lips. He found it surprising how soft the "monster of Ikebukuro's" lips were when they kissed, they weren't thoroughly moisturized or anything, but he had obviously used something to keep his lips from going dry.

The feeling was already familiar, the informant noted.

Izaya touched to unconsciously remember the way they felt. Even with what happened last night he wasn't sure of Shizuo's feelings. Yes, it had been the best and only kiss he'd ever gotten. There was a spark, but… what if Simon slipped something in their food to make the brute delusional. He pretended not to notice but he definitely saw the gapping whole around the doors entrance… it was like the time Shizuo ripped the door off the hinges of his apartment building. Simon could have been trying to keep his shop undamaged. Izaya didn't want to anger the blonde by asking if he did it because that would've ruined everything.

And Shizuo meant _so_ much more to the informant than he would ever know. You can't express these things with word; it's a silent feeling that'll never be known. There'll never be a name or definition, nor a labeled emotion. It's just something you know is there. He felt it was far beyond anything love could ever comprehend.

Izaya's hand stopped stroking the blondes' pink lips. A force was keeping him from moving it, and as he looked down the blonde looked up. Eyes half lidded and tired, clothed with sleep. A small smile spread across his face and Izaya felt it on his fingertips, his ears perked in interest, and he stared into the mocha brown eyes that belonged to none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. Something came over him and he quickly bent down to peck the blondes' lips. The dept collectors' eyes widened, and when Izaya pulled back Shizuo couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as the ravens' cheeks dusted over with a light pink blush.

"Good Morning to you to."

* * *

><p>They spent most of the day sleeping in wearing average comfy clothes. But eventually they stopped over Izaya's apartment to pick up some clothes and much needed necessities. Shinra had called saying he'd found no such luck with the diagnoses yet and Izaya may have to stay a little longer than originally planned, so they figured they mind as well be prepared. The doctor was a bit perplexed when Shizuo okayed the delay with ease. <em>It's like he doesn't mind if Izaya stays… <em>Shinra mused. _Maybe the experiment made an impact for the good. _Shinra smiled in his awkward way and hung up the phone with his hypothesis in mind.

* * *

><p>A week or so went by Izaya and Shizuo were still on good terms. They hadn't discussed what they were yet or the kiss they had shared, both not quite knowing how to bring it up. I mean Izaya got so nervous that he actually started to sweat, he'd never felt so intimidated by a situation in his whole life, it was unnatural and <em>extremely <em>unpleasant. Shizuo never really had a relationship that lasted. He would always back out somewhere along the way scared of hurting his partner. Although they acted as if they were a couple, not really kissing so much as a peck here and there and they both engaged in it, but every time there would be two lingering questions in the air, unspoken of course, but acknowledged by them both in thought: "_Do you love me?" _and "_Are we together?__"_

But neither had the courage to ask, so they just choose to ignore it. Or at least that's how it was at first. Shizuo with good intention, but utter ignorance didn't feel a need to address such an uncomfortable topic that was sure to humiliate one of them in the end. Izaya on the other hand became testy and impatient. He was an informant after all, the best one in Ikebukuro, he'd be damned if he couldn't even keep tabs on _himself. _Plus, the dramatic pauses when they swerved into a conversation about "previous happenings" were getting incredibly annoying; it was a nuisance to their developing relations.

So, Izaya typed away at his computer; putting newly acquired information with older ones, organizing things, finding leads, etc… After spending most of his days away from his usual cliental observation Izaya became irritable about the lack of updates, so he went on chat and privately messaged Celty. She owed him. After all it was _her_ boyfriend that put him out of work for a good couple of weeks already. She agreed reluctantly, figuring a happy Izaya would get a less pissed off Shizuo.

And how right she was… True, the time they spent together wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but who can really be happy-go-lucky an entire day. There was a squabble here and there but barely any conflict.

As Izaya finished storing his data he shut his laptop putting it on Shizuo's dresser, as it was conveniently beside the bed he currently occupied, and stood, stretching before he went to find the brutish blonde.

Crossing the bedrooms thresh hold his mouth began to salivate as he smelt what could only be identified as flounder. He'd only had it once or twice, usually preferring otoro over other fish, but once again the mutation had affected his preference of food. Right now he could care less about what it was he'd stuff himself with as long as it was edible. For a quick moment Izaya dwelled on a thought that if he were full on feline than he'd be pretty fat, unless his high metabolism was unaffected… in that case-

All thoughts stopped as his stomach gurgled and he heard plates being placed on the counter, ready to be filled with scrumptious food. He speed walked to the kitchen, once again with the fat cat thought in his head.

"Oh, Izaya" Shizuo glanced at the informant from behind. "Could you help me and grab some forks-", before the blonde could finish his sentence Izaya grabbed the appliances and sat at the table. Shizuo smiled slightly, the eager action going unnoticed from the hungry info broker himself.

As the blonde placed food in front of Izaya he practically devoured the plate. Being gracious wasn't exactly his first priority at the moment. He'd worked all day, only consuming a light snack before resuming back to his duties.

"You shouldn't skip meals. It's bad for your health."

Izaya looked up to meet Shizuo's concerned expression. "Aw~ Look at you being all _worried_ about little old me~" He teased in a sing song voice.

Shizuo shook his head lightly, the comment not pissing him off as much as it would in the past. In fact he decided to tease back, "I just don't want you dying in my house. You're practically skin and bones. I mean look." He grabbed Izaya's wrist, the blondes' whole hand engulfing the delicate appendage.

The raven placed another piece of the food in his mouth with his unoccupied hand. "It's not my fault you've got monster hands. They're so big! I bet they're a legitimate fear for some people."

Shizuo's was momentarily stunned at the comeback and how serious the informant had said it. In that time Izaya couldn't control himself. A light giggle escaped his lips.

The blonde smiled, glad the half-neko was only joking. He admired Izaya's face as he laughed, liking the way his canines poked out adorably and his head tilted forward.

Once Izaya regained control he grinned at Shizuo, "You should've seen your face?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the common remark before giving a chuckle himself. "You should see yours."

Izaya, confused, raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with my face?"

"Well, for starters you've got seasoning all over it from eating like a pig."

Izaya flushed, raising a hand to scrub at his face. "Did I get it?"

"Oh so now you want to be serious", Shizuo smirked.

"Yes… I do."

"Okay then, no. There's still a bit- No- Just- No! Come here", Shizuo pulled Izaya face closer whipping the excess food away. He wasn't aware how close they'd gotten until he stopped and saw Izaya looking at him intensely with a blush. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before they gradually became closer and kissed.

As they parted, both had a dreamy look in their eyes.

"Shizuo, I think we should talk about-"

A classical bell sounded throughout the kitchen and stopped them mid-conversation. Shizuo pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. In little black flashing letter it read:

_Shinra calling… _


	13. Killing me with kindness

Shizuo flipped open his phone and pressed the talk button.  
>"What is it?" His voice came out a little less than friendly but Shinra thought nothing of it.<br>"Ah, top of the morning to ya, Shizuo!" The doctor chirped, somehow sounding even more excited than usual, if at all possible. "I trust you're doing well?"

"Uh, can't complain…" The blonde replied, skepticism heavy in his tone. His long-time friend's word choice and adopted accent was strange, even for the doctor. Besides, Shinra never called just to look into the debt collector's health.

Oh wait, that was the _only_ reason why he ever called him. But, you know, with ulterior motives.  
>"So, is something up?"<br>"Oh right! Actually, it's more for Izaya than you. Can I talk to him please?"  
>"Oh, yeah, sure." Shizuo turned to see the informant clenching his fists, eyes burning a hole in the floor.<p>

"Uhhh…Izaya?"

"…" A stony silence reached his ears, but the way the furry appendages on top of the informants head twitched, Shizuo knew he heard.

"Shinra wants to talk to you…"  
>Fighting to keep the demonic grimace off his face at the underground doctor's horrific timing, Izaya snatched the phone.<br>"Yes?" he ground out.  
>"Ah, hi Izaya! Great news!" the doctor replied enthusiastically, seeming to totally miss the informant's hostility. Suddenly his voice dropped a few octaves. "Can you go into the other room for a second?"<p>

"Uh…sure," Izaya agreed, getting up and going into to the bedroom, jerking his head 'no' as the blonde made move to follow.

"So… what is it?" he demanded.  
>"You're going to be cured! I called in a favor from an old friend and colleague. She should be here in a few days!" Shinra cried out in delight.<p>

Izaya's anger vanished on the spot, to be replaced by…something other than relief? Shouldn't he be delighted? Excited? He certainly didn't want to go around with cat appendages forever! But for some reason, he felt… uncertain? Uncomfortable, maybe?  
>"O-Oh," he managed. "Really?"<p>

"Yep! She's currently in America so it's going to take a while for her to come here, but she promised she'll leave for Japan ASAP!"

"That's…that's wonderful Shinra. Thanks a lot."  
>Finally the doctor's enthusiasm faded a bit. "Is it? You don't sound like you think that," he replied, worry filling his voice. "Is something wrong Izaya? Are you all right?"<p>

"Of course, I'm fine," the raven insisted. "Really! I was just caught off-guard. Thank you, Shinra."  
>"All right," Shinra replied, not sounding very convinced. "It's no problem. If you don't mind, would you and Shizuo come in tomorrow? I haven't seen you guys in a while. Celty's been worried about you. And to be honest so have I."<p>

Izaya's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise. "Worried about me? Why?"  
>"Well, um, you know…" the doctor sounded uncomfortable. "You and Shizuo…"<p>

It was then Izaya remembered that the doctor and Dullahan knew nothing of the blonde's and his new relationship, if you could call it that. Still, he couldn't help but feel sort of touched at the heartfelt concern in Shinra's tone. Albeit annoying and quite talkative, the doctor was a very good friend.

"There's nothing to worry about Shinra. Shizuo's been very kind to me."  
>"Oh, oka- hold up, <em>Shizuo<em>? Not _'Shizu-chan ', 'protozoan' _or '_lout'_? And he's been _kind_... to _you?_Just what's been going on over there?"

Some fortune cookie magic, the informant felt like saying but kept it to himself.  
>"Things change you know. Look at Celty, at first it was just you fawning over her, but now she's genuinely in love with you too."<p>

A loud dreamy sigh on the other end told the informant he probably should have used a different example.  
>"Yes, now our young, tentative romance has blossomed into an unbreakable-"<br>"Yes, yes, you're very in love, wedding bells are chiming, I know I know," Izaya interrupted hastily. "Well, thanks for calling Shinra, and I promise we'll come over tomorrow."  
>"Okay, bye!"<p>

"Bye."  
>The line shut off. The informant's phone arm dropped to his side, brow furrowing in frustration, trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. He should be happy! But for some damn weird unexplainable reason, he wasn't!<p>

A light tug on one of Izaya's sensitive cat ears pulled him out of his thoughts. Though he didn't speak a soft mewl of dissatisfaction was heard.  
>"Hello in there… Izaya? What happened? What did Shinra have to say?"<br>Looking up, the brunette saw Shizuo's mocha brown eyes filled with concern staring down into his own.

Concern… for him, _Izaya. _The person he had hated and wanted to brutally murder only weeks ago.

And suddenly it hit the informant, why he wasn't relieved at the news that he would be changed back to normal. He didn't want to lose _this. _What he'd made with Shizuo, a relationship that wasn't based off of obsesses distain. So, what _if_he reverted back to his original self? Would his relationship with the debt collector also change back to the way it had always been, that endless game of cat-and-mouse? It was ironic… insufferably so.

The only reason Izaya and Shizuo were getting along in the first place was because the blonde had been kind enough to take the informant in his vulnerable state. Looking after him only because _Shinra _had asked... Not out of the _goodness of his heart _or some hidden affection…

If it hadn't been for Shinra's experimental mistake would they still be at each other's throats, fighting out in the open like it was an everyday occurrence, because it was? Would Izaya ever feel this happy… this loved, and cared for? Would they even be on speaking terms?

The informant knew those answers. The blonde had developed feelings for the _new _Izaya… not the real one. If he became a full-fledged human being again, no longer requiring protection, could he still be able to guarantee that Shizuo would like him anymore, even if it's just as a friend? What if he was only pity worthy in the eyes of Shizuo… not loved. After all, how could you just toss eight solid years of hatred out the mental window? It's impossible as far as Izaya was concerned.

_I was the only one with hidden feelings the whole time. There's no way he could have care for me_, the informant thought despaired, eyes tearing up.

"Izaya!" the debt collector sounded seriously concerned now.  
>"Hm? Oh, sorry," the raven apologized with a slight sniffle. "I just spaced out for a second. Nothing's wrong, just Shinra being Shinra. He said he wanted us to come over tomorrow."<p>

Shizuo's look of worry didn't lessen. "What was he calling for?"  
>Izaya opened his mouth then immediately snapped it shut, finding he couldn't get the words out. "I-I…"<br>"Are you sick? Is someone hurt?"  
>"No! Everything's okay, really. I just…" the informant trailed off.<br>A thrill of shock ran through Izaya's body as the blonde reached over and wrapped his arm around the raven's shoulders, pulling him close. Meeting the Shizuo's gaze, he saw the blonde looking at him with an expression of such kindness it nearly melted his heart.  
>"It's okay. As long as nothing's wrong, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."<br>_He's so nice to me, even though I don't deserve it…_  
>"Thank you," the informant said with almost fervent sincerity.<br>"Is there anything you want to do today?" Glancing down, Shizuo suddenly noticed the shadows under the informant's eyes and recalled how late they'd stayed up last night watching some TV show re-run the blonde had found interesting.  
>"Scratch that, you look tired. Why don't we go to bed?"<br>The second the "b" word left Shizuo's mouth, Izaya tried with vain to stifle a yawn. "Yes please."

A playful spark twinkled in the blonde's eyes. "Want me to carry you?"  
>The raven's feline eyes narrowed, making him look even more like a cat. "I can walk just fine thanks," he snapped, cursing the warmth he felt rising to his cheeks.<br>Shizuo shrugged, fighting the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Oh, someone's touchy, and for the record I was just asking."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the sky was pitch black, but the informant just couldn't seem to fall asleep, too busy over thinking and so filled worries it wouldn't matter if he tried.<br>_What if he really does leave me? What would I do then?_  
>Just as he was edging to panic, soft warmth on his lower arm caused him to jolt. Looking over, he saw Shizuo had rolled over and his hand had come to rest on Izaya's. Quietly, gently, the raven took the hand in both of his smaller ones and held it to his cheek, reveling in the feeling.<br>_No matter what happens, I won't let this feeling fade away. Ever.  
><em>With that, Izaya sank slowly back into the pillows as sleep claimed him at last, still not realizing that he'd become precious to the one he loved, and vise-versa.

(A/N: So~ opinions, anyone? Leave some reviews! They help with inspiration. Sorry if this chapter's a little short. Oh, and does anyone have any prompts or anything they'd want me to do. I could write a little series of one shots maybe? Tell me what you think. Much love to the readers! *hugs*)


	14. Meeting Miss Mai

**Important A/N: **I apologize in advance for the _extremely _late chapter! Really, I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I had things going on in my life, a few tragedies. Please, if you decide to review give a thank you to **Magicalgirl100591**. I wouldn't have been able to pull through and give you this lovely chapter without her assistance. I also thank you readers, your comments and views mean everything to me. :) Lots of love to you all -MaddieRawr354

* * *

><p>As morning light shone through the window Shizuo was first to stir, some reason today it was the little things that bothered him; mild disturbances. Izaya had been acting weird last night and the blonde pretended to miss it but the man's ruby eyes sparkled with tears after Shinra's phone call. So, he did his best to comfort him, going as far as pretending to be asleep. He knew Izaya wouldn't confront him about a problem, he was too stubborn. So when the informant stayed up past midnight he took it upon himself to show he was there for him by lazily rolling over and holding his hand. Izaya had held it in both of his and pressed it against his cheek before drifting off. The fragile state the informant was in was all because of Shinra's call. Shizuo mentally murdered the doctor for saying something that upset the brunette.<p>

His brows furrowed. _When did I become so over protective…? I've accepted the fact that I… I like him but there's no reason to-_

The thought was quickly willed away as the blondes' line of vision drifted over to the informants' angelic sleeping face, raven hair framing it. Izaya curled his tail around himself, ears pressed flat against his head, and a smile made its way to Shizuo mouth before he could stop it. He quickly turned away with a light blush. Was he really fawning over the flea? No, no he couldn't call Izaya that anymore. Not even mentally. It would hurt the brunette, and it made his heart ache to know he could both cause emotional and physical pain so easily.

Everything between them was different... so unrealistic from how they were before. But in that short amount of time Shizuo realized nothing had _truly _changed feeling-wise with Izaya. I mean, they acted different and the informant didn't annoy him as much, but that was physical. Izaya had felt this way all along, the love. _It was just me who changed__…__ emotionally, but hopefully for the better. _

Softly, ever-so gently, not wanting to wake him but being unable to resist, Shizuo reached out and brushed a large, slightly rough-skinned hand against Izaya's satin-smooth cheek. The dark ruby eyes flickered open, like kindling flames, landed on the debt collector, and filled with an indescribable spark that matched the informants' warm smile. Shizuo was speechless for a moment or two.  
><em>How did I never notice how…beautiful he was?<em>  
>"Good morning," the blonde managed, sounding a little breathless to his own ears.<br>"G… good morning." The raven greeted, stretching his lithe arms and letting out a great shuddering yawn. "How did you sleep?" he inquired, lazily scratching at the furry cat appendages atop his head.  
>"Just fine. You?" Shizuo replied.<br>"Fine too."

The blonde REALLY wanted to bring up the 'staying up past midnight' thing just then but that would have given him away and besides, Izaya would just insist that everything was fine. So, he settled for saying,  
>"Are you ready for some breakfast?"<p>

"Oh yes please," the informant exclaimed. The blonde's lips pulled up in a smile with the raven's excitement at the mention of food. It seemed that since Izaya had been staying with him, he started to eat like a normal human being; consuming three square meals a day. The debt collector couldn't help but wonder what piteous amounts of food Izaya had eaten before, and how he had managed to switch to a normal diet without gaining a single ounce. None that were noticeable anyhow.

"Well then, let's go get you some food." Shizuo exclaimed, pushing aside the sheets, getting up from the bed…and scooping up a certain surprised informant in his arms.  
>"Ahh! What are you doing? What are you doing!" Izaya screeched as the debt collector made his way out the open door and toward the kitchen. Shizuo gave him a look as if the informant had just fallen through the roof.<br>"Carrying you of course. What do you think?"  
>"Put me down! Shizuo Heiwajima, put me down right <em>now<em>!"

"Hmmm…" The debt collector mused, appearing to be in deep thought before a devilish grin appeared on his face. "No, I don't think I will."  
>Izaya's eyes narrowed dangerously. Why was the blonde treating him like some stupid damsel in distress all of a sudden? He had said just last night that he didn't want to be carried! He wasn't some prissy little princess for crying out loud!<p>

The brunette opened his mouth to make a retort…and immediately shut it as Shizuo leaned in dangerously close.  
>"You shouldn't waste your breath," the debt collector murmured in a strange tone - gentle and quiet, but with an underline of pure determination. "I'm not going to let you go, you know."<p>

The momentary spark of anger and fierceness Izaya had felt, flickered and died on the spot at that look in Shizuo's eyes. It was a sort of…longing? Want? Whatever it was, it sent the informant's heart beating like a frightened rabbits'. But it didn't necessarily scare him. It sort of… captivated him?  
><em>Gah! What the hell is going on?<em>

"Well…we're in the kitchen now," the informant stuttered out.  
>"Yes indeed," the blonde replied. "I'll get started on breakfast."<br>Soon, they were both seated at the table and enjoying eggs and toast. Shizuo tried to eat as slowly as possible, dreading the moment when he had to bring up the previous day's phone call. Still, the time came when the plates were empty and scrubbed clean (once again Izaya insisted on doing the dishes.)

"All done!" The informant announced, wiping his hands on a dishcloth before turning to the anxious blonde. "Shizu-chan, is something wrong? You seem a little troubled." He inquired, worry furrowing his brow. Sidling over, he placed a small hand on Shizuo's much larger one. "Are you okay?"

The blonde couldn't help but be touched at Izaya's heartfelt concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…you know, wondering if-"

And just like last time, the cheerful little ringtone interrupted a very important conversation.  
><em>Oh for the love of…now I know why Izaya looked so annoyed last time!<em>  
>Snatching the cell phone from his pocket, the blonde once again pressed 'Talk' and heard the underground doctor's cheerful voice on the other end.<br>"Hey, Shizuo! I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

"No, Shinra, you're fine," the blonde replied, fighting hard to keep the frustration from his tone. At the sound of the doctor's name, the informant's hand tightened momentarily on the blonde's. Looking up, he saw the look of worry on Izaya's face escalate to the point of panic. Trying for a comforting smile, Shizuo gave the raven's hand a reassuring squeeze. Izaya's lips twitched up in a smile of thanks though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, good," Shinra replied, having no knowledge of what was going on at the other end. "So anyway, has Izaya mentioned yesterday's phone call at all?"  
>"Um…just that you'd like us to come over," The blonde replied.<br>"Oh…wait, that's it? Nothing else at _all_?" The doctor sounded astonished.

"Listen Shinra," the debt collector murmured, getting up and heading into the living room, shaking his head 'no' as Izaya made to follow, just as he himself had done the other day.  
>"Yesterday, after he got off the phone with you, Izaya acted really strange throughout the rest of the day. He pretended nothing was wrong, but he was crying. <em>Crying<em>, Shinra! I'm really worried for him. Whatever else you mentioned to him yesterday… it shook him up pretty bad."  
>"But…but that doesn't make any sense!" The underground doctor exclaimed, sounding shocked and worried.<p>

"I mean, he sounded pretty unhappy when he was on the phone, but he insisted everything was fine! I thought something bad might have happened with you two. I thought he would be happy. Have you asked him about it?"

"I've tried, but he just said nothing was wrong like he did with you. Shinra…what did you tell him?"  
>The reply, when it came, was said in a much more solemn and resigned tone. "I…I don't think I can tell you that right now, Shizuo, if Izaya decided not to. Why don't you come over now? I might be able to give you some answers."<p>

"Okay, I will."  
>The debt collector said, ending the call and slumping against the wall with new found angst and worry. What was it that caused <em>Izaya Orihara<em> to cry and made Shinra so hesitant to reveal? He hadn't even promised he _would_tell.

_I have a right to know, don't I? I'm Izaya's-_  
>The blonde stopped mid-thought. He was Izaya's <em>what<em>? Not friend, he was more than that. _Boyfriend? Lover?_ He blanched at the very loosest concept of those words. What were they, him and Izaya? Whatever the answer was, Shinra didn't know a thing about it, even less than Shizuo did, who was at least aware of its existence. So he probably saw no reason to enlighten the debt collector.  
>Well great, now it's even more twisted! Suddenly an idea struck Shizuo.<p>

_Celty._

She was Shinra's love and one of the blonde's closest friends. It was entirely possible that she might know what was up and if so, she would tell him, though it might be kind of hard to convince her of his and the informant's new relationship. Still, Celty was a very kind soul and not one to scoff at a strange notion off the bat. Besides, she had known Shizuo for 8 years and she knew that he was _not_ likely to joke around about a romantic relationship between himself and anyone else, least of all Izaya.  
>His resolve in mind, he went back into the kitchen to find Izaya sitting at the table. The second he came into the room, the brunette's head snapped up.<br>"Hey, what did Shinra want?"  
>"He, um…he wanted to see if we could come over right now."<br>"Oh…oh yeah, sure," Izaya agreed, not meeting the debt collector's eyes. Once again, Shizuo felt that strange pang of overprotection and frustration at the informant's state of quiet sadness.  
><em>I don't know what's up with you Izaya, but I promise to help you if I can.<em>

* * *

><p>"IZAYAAAA~!"<p>

The informant looked desperately for an escape but there was none. The result being he was tackled and nearly crushed by a whirlwind of excitement.  
>"Wow, you're really here, I can't believe it!"<p>

"S-Shinra, can't breathe…get off me…" the brunette choked out.  
>"Oh, oops! Sorry," the underground doctor apologized releasing Izaya, who leaned against the wall, gasping and massaging his ribs.<br>"Jeez, Shinra, what was that about?" Shizuo questioned. "We said we'd come over."  
>"I know, but I didn't expect Izaya to be totally whole! I was sure you'd have given him at least a few bruises."<p>

The debt collector felt a twitch of annoyance that the doctor could talk about such things in such a cheerful voice.  
>"Well, um, he didn't," the brunette interjected. "I'm perfectly fine, nothing to worry abou-ahhh!"<p>

[IZAYA!]

A streak of black flashed through the room and latched onto the informant like an octopus, albeit a bit gentler than Shinra.  
>"C-Celty?" Izaya managed, eyes wide with shock. The Dullahan had always been nice to him, but had never been so excited to see him as to cuddle him like a kitten. Then again, he sort of was now, wasn't he?<p>

[I was so worried!] she typed avidly, releasing the informant. [I hadn't seen you at all since you moved in with Shizuo, and whenever Shinra called you two I was out on a job! But, you're okay, right?]  
>Just like yesterday with the underground doctor, Izaya felt a great rush of deep gratitude at the concern shown for him. Celty and Shinra really did genuinely care for him, even though they sometimes had their difficulties with the brunette.<p>

"Yes, Celty, I'm great, really great," he assured her.  
>[You can talk again!] The Dullahan exclaimed, pulling him in for another hug. [So, your mind is back to normal now?]<p>

Suddenly, the informant recalled, with a twinge of mortification, his kitty-cat antics toward Celty at the very beginning of the experiment: sleeping in her lap, nuzzling her helmet, etc.  
>"Um…yeah. I, uh, sorry for at the beginning when I, you know…" he trailed off.<p>

[No problem, I didn't mind. To be honest, it was kind of fun looking after you. You made a cute kitten.]  
>"Oh…thanks?" the brunette said, and before he could stop himself added, "You, um, made a wonderful mother cat."<p>

[Oh…thank you,] the Dullahan replied, seeming somehow both surprised and pleased. (Though how she conveyed that without a head, one will never know.)

"Awwwww!" Shinra exclaimed. "So cute! Celty dear, maybe instead of extravagant dates, I should just buy you a kitten! Would that get the ring on your hand sooner, my dear?"  
>His answer came as an elbow jab in the side.<br>"Ooh! Let's…" He coughed. "Let's call that a '_maybe_'," the doctor gasped out.  
>A little chuckle caught the trio's attention. They all turned to see Shizuo with a hand over his mouth. Izaya's eyes widened slightly in surprise, cat ears perked up, tail erect and stilling.<br>"What's so funny, Shizou?" The glasses clad man asked.

"You," the debt collector snickered, pointing at the doctor. "You are seriously an idiot, Shinra."  
>The doctor gave a very childish pout, whining loudly, "Why is everyone so mean to me?"<br>The informant fought to hold back a laugh. "Maybe because you're-"

But whatever Izaya was going to say they never got to find out because at that very moment the doorbell rang.  
>[I'll get it!] Celty typed, twisting the lock open and opening the door to reveal…a young woman about 22 years old. She had large deep blue eyes framed with thick coal-black lashes, full pouty rose-pink lips, and thick glossy chestnut brown hair that cascaded down her back, accentuating a stunning hourglass figure. The women held an air of authority albeit her poster-girl appearance.<br>"Hello," she said in a very professional manner, shaking Celty's hand. "My name is Mai Kasahara. Shinra Kishitani called me here."

* * *

><p>AN: Arigato readers! I hope you liked this chapter, if so review!


	15. Playing Hard to Get

"Mai!" Shinra exclaimed, rushing over to the door. "Come in, come in!" He avidly gestured to the lab. He overheard them speaking when he followed Celty to the door, you never know what strange people could come knocking, he didn't want his darling lover to get hurt.

The women smiled sweetly, only further accentuating her beauty. "I see you haven't changed a bit." She stepped inside, heals clicking on the floor. "And who may this be? That lovely wife you've been talking about?"

"Yes, in fact-" The doctors answer was cut short as Celty, once again, jabbed him in the side. Mai raised an eyebrow at the action. She stood taller than the headless rider and the child-like doctor, though that could just be the support of her 6 inch florescent pink pumps.

Celty quickly typed up a message. [Actually, we aren't married, I live with him. My name is Celty Sturluson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kasahara." The helmet wearing dullahan raised a leather clad hand, one in which the authoritative women shook.

"You as well, and please, call me Mai." She answered, vaguely curious as to what an Irishwomen was doing here in Ikebukuro. She noticed the name was indeed associated with the Irish term Celtic.

Celty nodded. "And may I ask... Why are you wearing a helmet inside? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

The dullahan hesitated for a moment before Shinra piped up. "It's alright, Celty, she's the doctor I've been talking about!"

Still, Celty seemed a bit cautious, but carefully removed her helmet anyway.

The women's blue eyes widened at the image standing before her. She moved to touch the black smoke seeping from the gaping hole in Celty's neck where her head was originally placed. "That's remarkable..." She whispered, astounded. She began circling around Celty, obviously intrigued. "How does she eat? Does she even need to? Does she sleep? Is there-"

"Shinra, what's the hold up?"

Shizuo came walking in, looking at the collective gathering of people by the front door. He raised an eyebrow at Celty whose aura radiated anger and displeasure. Her black smoke curled, with dangerously pointy edges around someone. When he noticed Mai his head tilted. "Who's she?"

Mai pursed her lips in annoyance. At the moment she was staring at the dullahan with curiosity, intent on finding how she worked when it was disturbed by Shizuo's gruff voice. But as she turned to see the blonde man standing in the living rooms doorway. Her eyes flickered with something undeniably wanting, gaze raking up Shizuo's torso. To the others eyes, she just looked like an observant scientific doctor, but her mind was in a totally different place.

She strutted over with an outstretched hand. "My name's Mai Kasahara. What's yours?" As she tilted her head to look up at the blonde her hair swished to the side in an attractive way, each layer falling over the other. Mai's beauty was beyond compare… but the blonde didn't seem to notice or care as he shook her hand with a monotone greeting, stating his name. It annoyed Mai to know she hadn't gotten his full attention, usually the guys would worship the ground she walked on. But the treatment interested her too. This man was unpredictable, seemingly not desiring her natural curvy body… She was ready to finally play a game of "hard to get". _Challenge Accepted._

* * *

><p>They made their way to the living room where Izaya was currently watching TV and playing with his tail nervously. He didn't notice them come in, seeing as his senses were over ridden with worry. Not even his enhanced hearing picked up on them.<p>

Izaya didn't want to lose the blonde. He knew why they were here, but what would he tell Shizuo when the blonde found out? What would he say? How would he explain? The fearing of losing someone who he'd just accommodated, after loving them for years on end… There was nothing that could compare to how he felt. Gritting his teeth, he was lost in his thoughts, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"After my confusion with Celty I don't want to assume, but I also don't think you have any other cat altered men around here so I suppose this is , right?"

"Yes, but you might want to call him Izaya." Shinra replied.

Mai walked up to the brunette half-neko, letting a hand run over his furry cat ears, caressing them softly. At first Izaya flinched at the unexpected touch, but looking up he met kind eyes as blue as the sky. He remembered how even Shizuo's light tug bothered his ears, but this women knew exactly where to scratch. Seconds later Izaya was reduced to a light purr, the sound building up from his chest making it hard to form words so he could question what she was doing. Closing his eyes, he wasn't aware of his further actions. He leaned into Mai's touch, curling his sleek black tail around her arm. It was as if they were the only two in the room at the moment and he wasn't really embarrassed, he couldn't be with the way this felt.

The rest of the occupants stared; awestruck, a blonde in particular balled his hands into fists, a familiar emotion overtaking him.

"Where did you learn that?" Shinra asked in a whispery voice, afraid he'd knock Izaya from this weird pet induced trance if he were too loud.

"I used to work as a veterinarian before I earned my doctorates degree since I connected with the Animalia Kingdom so well. I still know a little something about animal behavior, and after studying science in MIT where a friend of mine got me into a few psychology courses, I know I bit about behavior analysis."

The room was momentarily quite, the only thing being heard were Izaya's satisfied noises which were gradually getting louder. Shizuo grit his teeth in jealousy. "Who are you exactly?"

Mai turned, stopping the gentle strokes and Izaya's purring. "I'm the one who's going to revert him back to his previous state."

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed as Izaya woke from his trance frozen, and rigid with fear. The moment he was waiting for finally arrived. Shizuo knew why they were there.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was short, but it's kind of a filler. I hope you like it anyway. Review please! :)


	16. Uncovering Truth

Countless questions were swirling through the blonde's head right now. It was obvious from Izaya's expression that this was what he'd been so worried about, but just like Shinra had wondered, _why_?! What reason could Izaya have for not wanting to or to be scared to be changed back? If anything it should be a good thing. He could go back to working as an informant full time, like he used to.

"Izaya," Shizuo said, in a voice as confused as he felt. "Why would you…?"  
>At the sound of the blonde's voice, the raven bowed his head in shame. His lower lip began to tremble: he seemed perilously close to tears.<p>

"I…I thought that… that you would…" he seemed unable to continue and simply turned away. Shizuo stepped forward, wanting to talk to him, comfort him - but Mai beat him to it.  
>"Shh, Izaya-san, it's all right," she crooned, like a mother to her child, once again scratching his black cat appendages. It worked like a hypnotic charm; almost immediately the brunette's eyes fluttered closed, a satisfied purr began to build up in his throat, and he went limp, leaning against Mai.<p>

"It's okay; I promise everything will be fine…" she soothed him in a gentle, calming voice. Distracted as he was, Izaya did not notice the strange little smirk on the woman's face as she spoke, or a certain blonde's inner battle against the urge to cause this woman some bodily harm.

"Get your hands off of him," the debt collector snarled under his breath. However, Mai didn't hear him - or maybe she did, but chose to ignore it. Still, after a few moments, Shinra couldn't help but notice the murderous glare on his friends face. So, decided to intervene.  
>"Um, Mai-san, w-why don't we start some tests on Izaya, you know, to get an idea of how long the process is going to take?" he tentatively asked.<p>

It did the trick; Mai immediately ceased her attentions on Izaya and went into 'doctor mode'.  
>"Right, Shinra-san, would you please take Izaya-san into your study? Set up the CT scanner, X-ray, M.R.I. - everything that we'll need to give us information on his condition. I'll be with you shortly; I need to get out my files on animal intestine analysis."<p>

Both Celty and Shizuo were completely lost, but Shinra seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. Well, they _were_both doctors, who seemed to love their job way too much, so it was sort of expected.

"Sure Mai-san," the underground doctor agreed, leading the informant over to his work room, but just before the door closed, Izaya flashed Shizuo a look of such pain and desperation it nearly broke the debt collector's heart. It was a look clearly saying, 'Forgive me. I'm so sorry.'  
>Shizuo longed to go over to him and hold him, to assure him, just as Mai had, that everything was all right, that nothing would hurt him, but instead he simply stood there, unmoving, as if frozen. And then the door was closed. Too late for some lame pep talk, that would assure the informant and maybe make him a little happier. Though the blonde wished he knew what he should've been assuring.<p>

It took a few moments for the debt collector to find his voice. "Why didn't he tell me?"  
>Celty noted her long-time friend's tortured expression with concern and surprise. Since when did he care about Izaya so much?<p>

[Shizuo…] the Dullahan's nimble fingers pressed haltingly against her PDA; she wasn't quite sure how to ask this question tactfully. Finally, she just decided to take the plunge. [Are you and Izaya friends now?]

She then watched as the blonde just about leaped out of his skin.  
>"Oh! Um…y-yeah, yeah we are." Celty cocked her - helmet? neck? - in a questioning manner. She could see that the blonde wasn't <em>lying<em>, but he didn't seem to be telling the whole truth either. Still, she decided not to press the subject. He obviously didn't want her to know, and it's nothing short of a miracle that the two managed to stay together for so long without someone dying, let alone befriend each other.

[Oh, how wonderful! I'm happy for you two.]  
>"Oh, thanks." He replied, obviously relieved that she had dropped it. But there was a small blush creeping up his face that sparked a little curiosity.<br>"Excuse me," Mai cut in. "Have either of you seen my files?"  
>Glancing around, Shizuo spotted a stack of papers on the table about 4 feet tall. Picking them up, he had no doubt that if it hadn't been for his '<em>power<em>', he would have buckled to the floor from the crippling weight.  
>"Do you mean these?"<p>

Mai's face lit up. "Yes, those!" she exclaimed, dashing over and taking them from him as if they weighed no more than a feather. As she did so, her and Shizuo's hands brushed. The blonde immediately jerked away, for some reason, _not_taking kindly to the unexpected contact. It just felt…weird. A strange look seemed to cross Mai's face as he did so, but it was replaced so quickly with a smile he thought he must have imagined it.

"Thank you very much. Now, let's see if any of these will help Izaya-san," she said before whirling around and heading into Shinra's study. Shizuo had stiffened upon hearing the raven's name cross Mai's lips and now watched her go with a conflicted expression: somewhere between distrust and confusion.

[Shizuo?] Celty asked.  
>The debt collector took no notice, but muttered, almost to himself, "I don't like her…"<br>If Celty had eyes they would be wide with shock. Just _what was up_ with the debt collector? What did Izaya have to do with it? And why did Shizuo look so…so… _angry_whenever Mai got even remotely close to the informant?

Izaya did his best to sit still and not flinch while Shinra and Mai prodded, poked, pricked, took numerous notes, and chattered continuously in their strange doctor-speak, but it was getting pretty annoying. He did his best to answer the questions they asked, but his thoughts were far away.

What would happen with him and Shizuo now? He'd looked so confused when Mai had told him the truth; he obviously didn't understand why Izaya hadn't told him – but he just couldn't. Not then, not now, and probably not ever! He felt horribly guilty about keeping his cure a secret from the blonde, but he couldn't admit the reason he had was his fear of Shizuo leaving him.  
><em>Maybe I won't have to. Maybe he's already heading out the door, intent on never seeing me again.<em>

For the second time, the informant bitterly fought against the tears threatening to burst forth.  
>"Izaya? Did you even hear me just now?"<p>

"Hm? Oh no, sorry Shinra, I was…spacing out, I guess." The informant said piecing together his words, and passing on an unconvincing smile. The underground doctor obviously wasn't fooled because there was a little too much understanding in the smile he returned.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Mai and I have a way to cure you, but it's going to take days. We're going to have conduct tests, serums; you know the usual stuff."

"Oh…that's okay." The raven said, trying to hide his relief that it wouldn't happen right that moment. Suddenly, he noticed something.  
>"Hey…where did Mai-san go?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, she's in the kitchen with Celty; she said something about wanting a cup of tea," the underground doctor replied, not even really paying attention, preoccupied in his notes.

"Well, it's going to be a bit of a gamble, but most of the equipment I own I made myself…I'll definitely be able to pull this off with Mai's help…she's been a doctor even longer than I have…"  
>Leaving the doctor to his mutterings, Izaya headed out the door to see Mai, Celty, and Shizuo seated on the couch, deep in conversation - at least, the two women were.<p>

Mai seemed deeply interested in Celty; she asked her numerous questions - if she got some strange form of nutrition since she couldn't eat, if she had otherworldly dreams, why she came to Japan, what the black smoke that rose from her neck was made of, etc.  
>However, Izaya noticed that the doctor seemed just as interested in Shizuo - it was to be expected, he supposed, his strength would fascinate any doctor - except the informant was pretty sure no one had told Mai of the blonde's power, and there was also something strange about the way she looked at him, as if she was…<em>intrigued<em> by him? No, something's stronger, as if she…_liked_ him.

The informant cleared his throat to signify his presence.  
>[Ah, hello Izaya!] The Dullahan greeted, leaping up from the couch, seemingly relieved at a chance to avoid the onslaught of questions.<p>

"Hi, Celty." He greeted back, fighting desperately to avoid the eye of the debt collector. "Um…could I please ask you a question, Mai-san?" He inquired.

"Sure." She replied, a bit absentmindedly, mixing her tea with a spoon full of sugar.

"I meant… _alone._"

The debt collector seemed to narrow his eyes as Mai's sky blue ones widened in slight surprise, but she accepted with a gracious smile and stepped into the kitchen where they wouldn't be overheard.  
>"What is it Izaya-san?" she asked once they were out of heaing range.<p>

The raven twiddled his fingers for a bit, not sure how he should ask. After a few moments of opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Izaya steeled his nerves and voiced his suspicions boldly. "Mai-san, do you…do you like Shizuo?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thank you guys who still read this. We'll try to update faster because we all know when school starts the uploading gets slower. Please review.)**


	17. A Little Communication Goes a Long Way

Mai blushed almost instantly, but only slightly, keeping her composure. She was a professional after all. Little things like this shouldn't bother her. Unconsciously, as she kept her hands at her side, straight back, she fiddled with her fingers. It was a small movement, but it made Izaya sweat, nerves twitching – making his tail swish back and forth. "What led you to that conclusion, Izaya-san?"

The brunette felt his heart break. He knew that he was easily giving into the part of him that believed Shizuo would leave him, but at the same time, the blonde hadn't established a true name for their relationship. Hell, he hadn't even told Izaya that he liked him. They kissed and cuddled, but those were just physical movements. Izaya guessed he was one of those people who didn't believe the saying: Actions are better than words. Communication was something he needed to feel secure; it was a key component.

_Maybe he_ was _just pitying me, and as soon as Mai... "cures" me, he'll go back to hating me, right? The never ending chase will start up again and everything will be as it was._

Izaya bit his lip. "N-no, reason. You just seemed to like him. I mean, the way you look at him... It's not just friendly." _It's like she wanted to devour him, _the brunette thought, but kept it to himself.

Mai gave a small, kind smile, but she was suspicious. She'd heard about Izaya Orihara. He was a ruthless informant; sneaky, sly, ready to kill - by pulling strings from his connections - without hesitation. Now he was stuttering like he was shy? Maybe it was the cat instincts that altered his brain far more than they thought, enough to change his personality, but... this didn't seem like someone who worked with the Yakuza before. Her source could've been unreliable, and it seemed that the answer was plainly obvious - she's been given false information. Or... he was just that good at playing _good. _She decided to keep her guard up, just in case.

"Actually, Orihara-san, I-"

"Izaya", he cut in breathlessly, unprepared for the truth. "Just Izaya."

_This is getting to him_, she realized, raising her suspicion higher along with a slim eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm used to being formal. Anyway, as I was going to say, I don't really think it's your business." He looked shocked, to say the least, then a bit angered, but she quickly doused that fire. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful in any way, Izaya-san, just truthful."

"I… just…" The informant was at a loss for words. His brain wasn't thinking of a scheme to get the answer out of her, he was just utterly crushed. These things sometimes happened when he teased his sister about their "love interests" - far before they were into Shizuo's brother, Kasuka – they'd say things like that when he asked, and in truth it meant that it was reality. They were sure to keep things about boys away from Izaya because then he'd bring it up constantly, with a playful smile. He loved his sisters.

_The fact that she isn't denying it…_

"Well, Izaya-san, I'm going to get back to the others. Are you coming?"

Her voice broke his thoughts just as she'd broken his heart. A confession was out of the question now.

"…I'll… I'll be out in a minute." He said slowly, as if in a day dream. She cocked an eyebrow before turning around, smiling brightly as she once again conversed with Shizuo and Celty.

Izaya stared, looking out at the trio before pouring the contents of the kettle on the stove into a cup and going back to watch. Mai moved closer to Shizuo than was needed, and the brunette gripped his mug tighter, silver rings clinking as he sipping the tea, ruby gems trained on their movement.

The blonde caught his eye and gave a soft smile. The smaller males cheeks heated up, but he did what he needed and turned. Quickly, he made his way to the isolated part of Shinra's lab, where he knew the doctor would be.

Once he entered the area, closing the door behind him, he walked over to the chair they'd sat him in, tea in hand. "Izaya, I thought I told you: No drinks in the lab! What if you spilled it on the … Oh, uh, hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Shinra." Izaya quickly retorted, staring at the way Mai laughed, casually putting a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. The blonde didn't look too uncomfortable. In fact they looked like...

"They'd make a cute couple." Shinra voiced, finishing Izaya's dreaded thoughts.

He observed the brunettes reaction. Celty had said that the informant liked Shizuo, but… was it true? It seemed legit with the way Izaya's tail flickered back and forth with annoyance, yet his ears dipped in sadness when he looked at the two. _Shizuo obviously doesn't hate Izaya anymore, but his feelings are questionable. _

"W-who?"

Shinra's brows furrowed, playing along. Then he gave a light chuckle. "Who do you think? Shizuo and Mai. They seem like they'd be perfect for each other, don't you think? Celty's mine, of course, so why would I include her? We're going to get married and have two kids and-"

Izaya cut him off, his heart beat erratically pumping as Shinra further proved his paranoia to be more than a delusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, look at them. Shizuo's never had much experience with girls, but the way that Mai's looking at him… She's obviously interested. Those are the same eyes she makes when she wants something, or should I say - _someone _and she always gets what she wants."

The informant almost dropped his cup. Even Shinra thought that they looked good together. That they might even date! If people found out that Izaya and Shizuo were a couple, Gods forbid. They were both men. _Men don't love each other the way I love Shizuo_. Izaya thought. Completely out ruling the gay community and going back to the way he'd originally thought in the "past".

When he and Shizuo were still fighting to the death and try to kill each other.

When, at the very sight of Izaya, Shizuo would throw a vending machine and boiled with anger, itching to murder him.

When the informant would cut through layers of skin just to make Shizuo bleed. Then smirk - _smirk_ - because he could and he knew it would infuriate the blonde further; that it would keep the fight going.

When he purposely screwed the blonde over just to see his rage… just to get his attention, even if it only lasted until they ran out of Ikebukuro to run through.

There could be no possible way a god, such as Izaya, could love a monster like Shizuo. It was forbidden. It was damned. And they were both men.

Swallowing harshly, Izaya completely ignored the two, both Mai _and _Shizuo, for the rest of their process. Especially when she'd come back in to run more tests. He gave her a hard time.

When the blonde had given Izaya looks like he was actually worried, it didn't elate the informant anymore. No. He was filled with hatred and distrust and it made his skin crawl to see those mocha brown eyes voice such concern for someone _he could never love_. It made that part of him, that emptiness that was deep down that he'd filled to the brink and locked away, dig itself back up and leave a hole in his chest.

He felt empty again.

He felt hurt beyond repair.

Then he felt numb.

Completely ignoring how it hurt to tell Shinra when he asked: No, he didn't love Shizuo. Never did and never would. In fact, he laughed, that maniacal horrifying sound that got under Shizuo's skin. That made the blondes blood sizzle. He knew what he was doing. He knew he was pissing Shizuo off by pushing him away, pushing him closer to Mai and all he deserved, but he didn't stop. He couldn't.

Even when Shinra asked why Izaya acted so strange when he said he was going to be cured? Then went on about how it must've meant something. There had to be a reason, and Izaya denied it over and over again until he'd had enough. He told Shinra off and stormed out of the lab, saying he was going for a walk. He cried the whole way back to Shizuo's home.

The doctor made up some dumb excuse, saying he'd offended Izaya by asking him a certain question. It wasn't exactly a lie. He just hadn't said the whole truth. Celty questioned him and even then he hadn't told. In a way he was saving Izaya's ass; keeping his secret because it wasn't Shinra's to tell. Of course, it hurt to keep such things in. Lying to his future wife was something he'd never imagined doing, but it was a white lie. It was small and insignificant to them, but huge to Izaya. And that only further proved that it was none of their business. They didn't know what happened those past few weeks; what kind of love was shared.

* * *

><p>A couple of days went by where Izaya had to endure Mai's "harmless" flirting. And okay, maybe he bumped into her one to many times to be accidental, but come on! She <em>was <em>being annoying.

Day 12, they still hadn't found the cure. Izaya and Shizuo began to grow apart just as fast as they'd grown together, and that helped Izaya a little bit, but it destroyed him inside as well. If Shizuo actually liked him, actually cared… He wouldn't just leave Izaya alone when there was something obviously wrong. So, the informant hadn't actually lost something. He'd just been played with. Or at least that's what he thought.

He didn't realize that those nights he spent crying, clutching a pillow desperately… How much Shizuo wanted to stop thinking about him, and how hard it was for him not to. He figured that maybe Izaya was acting this way because he couldn't return Shizuo's feelings. Maybe he liked someone else. _Maybe he likes Mai._

The thought itself was enough to make Shizuo turn his hands into fists, digging his nails in and drawing blood. Why had Izaya dragged him along like that? Was Shizuo really that blind to trust the information broker? Was this all just some stupid game that he regretted in the end; that he felt bad about..? No. No this was real, and he was only letting it go because there was something there. He loved Izaya, and if this is what made him happy, then so be it.

Although the blonde fully supported the informants' decision, he made a promise to himself that tomorrow, after they went to Shinra's, he'd ask. He'd ask when he started liking Mai, and that there were no hard feelings. That he wished them well. It was the least he could do. He'd seen how Mai would comfort Izaya when they were working on a cure. He'd seen the way she smiled kindly at him.

Shizuo didn't look too much into it though. That would mean he'd have to watch Izaya's blissed out expression because she knew him so well, she knew were to touch to make everything okay. She knew things about the informant that Shizuo himself didn't know, and it sucked. It hurt him because he actually cared, too much in fact.

Both didn't realize they were dying inside for the same reason. For something that wasn't even true. Maybe the fortune cookie magic wore off; just decided to disappear, or maybe it was never there to begin with…

Izaya and Shizuo both harbored the same lie.

Hurt the same way.

Trusted the wrong thoughts instead of believing in the each other.

Love was supposed to conquer all, but that would never happen if they didn't confide in each other.

So many mistakes were made were made in those past weeks. Could the feeling of love ever prevail if they both gave up?

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to pour emotion into writing this chapter. Sad is always my best and I think I did pretty well. So, readers... Tell me what you think. Was is good enough?

I want to give a special thank you to certain people who've helped me along the way with their support: **Mary-chan12, Music-Kingdom-Sings, JezebelStrikes, TheCatsMeow8562, QuirkyIceHeart, .71192, and Catanda69. **All of you showered me with hope/inspiration some point in the story, and for those of you who are still there... Thank you. Expect more soon! P.S: I thank Snowie the rabbit (Music-Kingdom-Sings) because he also enjoyed my story from what I heard. Didn't know "The Kittycats Bodyguard" reached out to the animal kindom... Well, I guess it has something to do with the title and the addition of a neko Izaya~ P


	18. Confrontation

Day 13, the debt collector thought listlessly, slouching against the couch a cold feeling of dread building up in his chest. He wasn't going to back down; his will was far too strong for that. But the prospect of what he had promised to do was unbearable.

In a way, Shizuo was like a child. And no, that was not a reference to his sweet tooth. No, the thing that made Shizuo seem like a child was this - in a very loose definition of the world - Shizuo was _selfish_. When he had something that was near and dear to him, something he really longed for, he would never let it go. And the thing that Shizuo wanted more than anything in the world… was _love_. It seemed easy enough when you thought about it, but in reality, finding a person you truly have a _connection _with… Well, that's hard to come by.

To have someone you could care deeply about and have romantic feelings for, ones in which were returned and reciprocated through something as simple as holding hands. Although, he'd never admit it due to his pride, he wanted a person that fit in his arms… That he could hold when he slept so he wasn't so alone.

Ever since his brother left and pursued his movie star career, Shizuo had been kind of lonely, and the feeling only grew greater as time went on. After all, Kasuka _was_ the number one person in his life, and to have him only come by about once a month was torment for Shizuo. The lack of not being needed really got to him. Despite common belief, the "Monster of Ikebukuro" was only a human being – albeit the tremendous strength – he was one with feelings and emotions just like any normal person.

After realizing that trying to wait the emptiness out would never work, he decided it was time to get a girlfriend. At first it was great, almost perfect, honestly, but there was always this certain fear he had clawing at the back of his mind that one day he'd end up loving them… and later on, hurting them. Izaya was the only one who could with-stand his abilities and fight back equally. So forgive him now; when he finally found love and has to let it go, if he's getting hesitant about it and a little case of cold feet.

He knew that what he was doing was right, that Izaya deserved this, but every time he glanced over and caught a glimpse of those bottomless ruby red eyes that he had come to love so much, along with everything about the informant - his smile, his laugh, the feel of his tiny hand against his own - and realized that those were not his, that they were never truly his, that they would soon be lost to him forever, it felt as if his heart was breaking more and more. As if it was only a matter of time before it shattered completely, leaving the blonde with nothing worthwhile to live for.

The debt collector was drawn out of his anguished thoughts by a light hand tapping him gently on the shoulder. Glancing up, he was met by a pair of spritely blue eyes.  
>"Oh." He said forcing on what he hoped was a halfway convincing smile. "Hi, Mai-san."<p>

"Hello Shizuo-san", she said brightly, taking a seat next to him. Feeling slightly perturbed by their closeness, the blonde inched just a little bit to the side. Mai didn't seem to notice; she was too busy seemingly x-raying the debt collector. Her eyebrows narrowed and her pouty pink lips jutted out in a frown.

"Shizuo-san, are you feeling all right? You seem a bit…ill," she said, reaching forward and placing a hand on his forehead. Once again, a deeply unpleasant feeling jolted through Shizuo at the contact. Jerking back sharply, he noticed a flash of anger? No, maybe, it was hurt? In Mai's eyes and once again hastily put on a fake smile. He didn't want her to think he was angry at her. This wasn't her fault; you couldn't control who you loved. Just because she and Izaya had been seemingly _getting along_lately – better than he expected - didn't mean he could be mad.

"Thanks for your concern Mai-san, but I'm fine, really," he assured her.  
>She still seemed a bit dissatisfied for some strange reason but quickly brightened. "Well, I'm glad," she said, albeit a bit sharply, turning away to start rummaging through the files stacked on her lap. Before he could stop himself, the blonde asked, "Are you having any luck with Izaya?"<br>Mai froze for a moment before snapping her head up to look straight into the blonde's eyes, an expression of fierce scrutiny on her face. Shizuo flinched both in surprise and at the intensity of her stare. However, after a second, it passed, to be replaced by a sweet little-girl smile.  
>"Well, we have gotten closer to finding which treatment could possibly cure him, but we aren't one hundred percent there yet, as you can tell."<p>

The debt collector furrowed his brows, "That's not what I meant. I-"

"You and Izaya-san are very close, aren't you?" she said in a friendly tone, only with a strange, almost nervous undertone, cutting him off completely.  
>Shizuo inwardly frowned. <em>What was that supposed to mean?<em> Maybe …maybe Mai was worried that perhaps Shizuo didn't approve of her and Izaya? Did she perhaps suspect that he, Shizuo loved Izaya as well? That maybe he was going to somehow compete for his hand or something?  
>"Oh…well, kinda. I mean, we're…friends…" he trailed off.<p>

He watched as Mai's entire frame seemed to relax, as though a load had been taken off her shoulders. "Oh…" she murmured.  
>Shizuo felt a twinge of pity. He could tell that she had been worried about his answer. He resolved to be nicer to Mai; she hadn't done anything wrong, and she made Izaya happy. He had no right to get in between them or shun her. He hadn't been really aware he was doing it, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more amiable- maybe talk to her more, let her know he wasn't angry…<p>

"Do you…want some tea?" he ventured to ask.  
>Mai flashed him a brilliant smile. "Yes, thank you!"<br>Occupied as the blonde was making tea, and Mai just daydreaming in her own little world, neither of them noticed the pair of ruby eyes fixed on them, filled with anger, hurt, and despair.

* * *

><p>With the exception of conversing with Shinra and sometimes Mai during his tests, Izaya had more or less hidden away from everyone in the house. Celty, having noticed, though not understanding, how destroyed Izaya was, had allowed him to stay in her room, bringing him food when he was hungry, and books when he was bored. Izaya thanked her profusely every time she preformed one of these acts of kindness, but whenever she asked him if something was bothering him, he simply assured her again and again that he was really fine.<p>

The Dullahan wasn't fooled one bit, but every time she tried to push the informant for answers, he seemed in danger of crying, so she just typed "All right," and left it at that. Now, she entered the room to a shocking sight: Izaya huddled on her bed, cat hears pressed flat against his head, tail drooping, and sobbing into a pillow as though his heart was about to break in two.

_Izaya!_ she exclaimed in her thoughts, running over and dropping down next to him. The informant turned away, letting her know that he wasn't in the mood for comfort.  
>However, Celty had learned patience, and waited until the raven's sobs had resided (which took <em>quite a bit <em>of waiting on her part.)

Tentatively, not wanting to set him off again, Celty slowly wrapped her arms around the informant's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Giving her a watery smile, silently thanking her for her concern, he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few moments until he pushed away and scooted a few paces back from the Dullahan, looking down at his hands, ebony locks shielding his expression.  
>"I…I'm sorry." He croaked out, his throat weary from crying so much.<p>

[Don't be] Celty wrote, placing a hand on the informant's shoulder. [It's good to cry sometimes Izaya. It's the body's way of letting our emotions out. I know no one can hear me when I do, but even I, the mystical fairy, cry sometimes. It's _not_weakness, and don't you dare think it is, all right?!] She typed fiercely, knowing full well that was what was going through the brunette's head right now.

"Okay, okay!" He giggled weakly, holding up his hands in surrender. The Dullahan laughed along too for a moment, before asking [Izaya, why were you crying? What happened?]

The informant's merriment vanished instantly. He opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, began to say something, and then stopped. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Finally, he sighed and said, "Celty, I know you want to help me, and thank you so much for that, but I'm sorry…I just can't tell you."

The Dullahan looked ready to protest, but finally just slumped her shoulders in resignation. [All right, Izaya, I understand. But if you need someone to confide in, I'll always be here.]  
>The raven nodded and smiled his thanks but knew inside he couldn't tell Celty, Shinra, or anyone about how deep his love for the blonde was. How much it had hurt him to see him and Mai talking together just a few moments ago. It was pointless to rant on about things that would never change. And he and Shizuo would never be anything more than friends' now - if they were even that.<p>

[Come on.] The Dullahan said abruptly, seizing Izaya's hand and hauling him toward the door.  
>"W-wait! Where are we going?" the informant exclaimed.<br>[Into the living room or kitchen..? Anywhere but here. I'm not going to let you mope around anymore. You can help me with making lunch, you can clean, something to take your mind off your problem. You might want to hit Shinra; I always find that quite refreshing.]

Izaya snickered uncontrollably at the last suggestion and Celty inwardly congratulated herself on once again eliciting some cheer out of the raven. [That's the spirit!] She encouraged, sounding a bit like a cheerleader at a pep rally. Still, she meant well.

However, the second they reached the living room, Izaya's '_spirit_' evaporated on the spot. There, in front of him, were Shizuo and Mai standing in the kitchen with Shinra in the background, smiling and chatting with each other without a care in the world. It was as though an ice-cold hand was squeezing Izaya's heart tighter and tighter with each passing second he looked at them. His hands began to tremble with anger - anger at being led on, being lied to. His tail flickered back and forth wildly, bristled in aggravation. Shizuo had never loved him, _ever_! It really was just pity that had led him to take care of the raven. And now he had been cast to the side without a second thought.

The informant fought to rein his feelings in, not used to feeling this strongly, but it was as though it was beyond his grasp. He saw Mai reach out and touch the blonde's shoulder, and that was the last straw.

**SMACK!**

The slap resounding seemed to resonate throughout the whole room. The debt collector stared down at the informant in shock, a red mark becoming rapidly more vivid on his cheek where the brunette's hand had made contact. Izaya stood there, eyes wide as saucers, shocked at what he had done. Suddenly, without a word, as any normal person would do, he whirled around, flung open the door and ran out of the apartment.

This finally jarred Shizuo to his senses. Knocking a somewhat shell-shocked Dullahan out of the way, he charged down the steps leading down from the apartment. Reaching out, he caught the raven on the last step, seizing his wrist, and spinning him around to look right into his eyes.

"Izaya…" the blonde breathed. Suddenly his voice rose in volume. "Why?" he demanded, surprise coloring his tone.  
>The informant's eyes narrowed defensively. "Let go of me!" He hissed… literally. Any struggle turned out to be futile once Shizuo used his monster strength, not so much tightening, but his grip never faltering.<br>"Not until you tell me what that was about." The blonde replied, surprisingly calm for a man who had just been hit in the face.

"You…you're acting like you're in love!" The brunette burst out.  
>Shizuo looked utterly shocked. "<em>What<em>?"

"Her! Mai! You…you're acting like-like…like she's your girlfriend! Being all nice with her and letting her feel you up! Christ, I thought you had some dignity! Why didn't you just come out and say-"  
>The informant's voice was drowned out by the blonde's. "<em>Excuse<em> me?" he bellowed, losing some control as his grip tightened with bruising force.

Izaya flinched back; he had never been so close to Shizuo when he was so angry. Blinded by rage, the blonde put past him the things Izaya had said, letting out what he's been thinking for a solid week or so.

"You're accusing _me_ of not being honest? When _you_ were the one who led _me_ on this entire time?! Would it have killed you to just tell me you loved her?! I guess so! God, what the hell's your problem? Why didn't you just-"

The debt collector's ranting was abruptly cut off as the shaking of the informant's shoulders and hunched figure caught his line of vision, moments later hysterical laughter gradually poured from Izaya's mouth. It built up and up until the blonde literally had to hold up the brunette to keep him from collapsing on the ground from mirth.  
>Shizuo glared. "<em>Why the hell are you<em> _laughing_?"

"Because...because…" The informant managed, the laughter beginning to subside. "I'm relieved!" Tears were running down his face at how hard he had laughed, as he shook with happiness, an expression of pure bliss on his face.  
>"Um…Izaya?" Shizuo asked - confusion clear in his voice and expression. He'd known the informant was a bit 'unstable' in the mind – kind of crazy actually, but… Wow. "Wha-AH!"<br>Izaya had just punched him in the chest. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it was his immediate reaction to sound like it did.

"You are such an _idiot_!" The informant exclaimed, hitting him again and again. "You actually thought that I loved _her_?!" A moments silence passed before Izaya practically screamed, "I'll never love anyone but _you_!"

…

"... I'm confused…" The debt collector murmured - happy but puzzled - almost to himself.  
>Izaya could've face palmed at that moment. <em>You truly are an idiot Shizu-chan, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't a little dumb. <em>He smiled slightly at the thought that would seem rude to any other. Then proceeded to explain what he had thought was happening, and why he ignored the blonde, and his insecurities about becoming fully human once more. Shizuo actually scoffed at the last one, and Izaya took Celty's advice, only this time, elbowing the blonde_._

"I was jealous of Mai…" The smaller male admitted. "And I was afraid of losing you. I got mad because she had some kind of _crush _on you, and you didn't look all too perturbed about it…" He looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed to say once more how much he cared. "I _love_ you, and to finally be with you only to have to give it away… It… It _sucks. _You know? But you never told me how you felt and I assumed-"

With a move like lightning, Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist and yanked him close, nearly suffocating him in a tight hug. The informant gasped at the sudden contact, but got with the process, and tightened his grip on the brute.

Pulling away, Shizuo looked deeply into the brunettes' wide eyes, a small smile gracing his face. "I love you, Izaya…and I always will." His free hand moved to bury itself in the raven's silky locks.

The shocked brunette barely had time to think after hearing the sentiment voiced aloud, before Shizuo smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. One in which Izaya responded to, letting eight years-worth of longing run through him, trying to somehow pass that over to the blonde. Parting breathlessly, they let their foreheads press together. "Now, why don't we get you back upstairs so we can explain to them that I'm not going to kill you", Shizuo joked as he pulled away. "They're probably worried sick."

Izaya paused for a moment looking a bit distressed. "Can't we just go home and call them when we get there? I don't feel like dealing with drama… I've had enough for one week."

Shizuo silently shook his head in agreement before something important occurred to him. "Wait, what about the procedure?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, taking ahold of the blondes' hand. "They have enough information for now. Besides, it'll still be there tomorrow… Please?"

"Alright, let's go." Shizuo gave in with a small smile.  
>High above, looking down upon the couple of meant-to-be lovers, all the gods of Ikebukuro smiled.<p>

The fortune had finally come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! ****–****It'll be the runner up chapter of what happens when Izaya finally loses his ears and tail, and what happens with Mai. Thank you guys for reading, please review! I love you all! **


	19. The cure (I love you)

Once the newly found couple got home, they took that time to cuddle and watch a movie. It came to a surprise that Shizuo's favorite was a romantic comedy, but they laughed and talked and occasionally shared a kiss. And everything went smoothly…

But by the time they called Shinra, it was pretty dark outside, and both the underground doctor and Celty were in a panic. They picked up on the first ring, like the trio had been waiting by the telephone the whole time after they left. The glasses clad man spit out questions left and right, while you could hear Celty occasionally trying to take the phone off shinra, or at least that's what the two boys assumed with all the shuffling coming from the other end, which was kind of strange since she wouldn't be able to say anything anyway.

The real shock though, was finding out that Mai was on the worried side as well, even though she wasn't particularly fond of Izaya after the questioning, she still cared for him to an extent. When they told her about the two being enemies before, with the killing rampages through the city, that's when she began to fidget. Even though she liked Izaya's boyfriend - yes, "_boyfriend" – _she was still a decent human being. They told Shinra that everything was okay, and when he seemed doubtful, they told him they would come in tomorrow… and maybe bribed him with a pint of Shizuo's blood, but that's beside the point…

A warm smile found its way to Izaya's lips when relief was evident in his friend's voice.

The underground doctor said that he'd tell the girls everything was fine and dandy, and that they could go back to their day as long as they got to the lab early the next morning.

Shizuo and Izaya agreed, and that was the end of the conversation.

As they sat in front of the TV, laughing every once in a while, and practically beaming the whole time, Shizuo started to wonder about Mai. Well, not the girl in particular, but what she had done to Izaya. Quickly glancing over to the crimson eyed male, he yawned, stretching his arm, and as cliché as it may seem, it was working. Or so he thought…

The blonde started blushing when he got his arm on the top of the couch by Izaya's head. Inching forward every so often, the heat in his face intensified.

"Shiz- What are you doing?" Izaya said, quickly ducking his head from Shizuo's arm and raising an eyebrow at the man.

Shizuo looked like a deer caught in head lights, eyes wide open, and crazy for an escape. Unable to come up with a logical response, he replied in silence.

Pulling a suspicious face, Izaya leant in closer, looking the blonde directly in his eyes. "You're hiding something…"

"N-no, I'm not." If Shizuo was blushing before his face would make a tomato envious now. It seems Izaya didn't realize their close proximity as he leaned in even closer than before.

"Tell me~" His sing song voice, spread warmth across Shizuo's face, breath mingling with the blondes. It was ridiculous. They had kissed before and Shizuo hadn't gone all red, but now, just the thought of what he was trying to do sent him into a fit, stuttering like a school girl confessing to her sempai.

"I-I don't know wha-"

"Yeah, okay. You're lying. Just tell me, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo didn't so much as flinch when the nickname was brought up. He and Izaya had already discussed it. There was an attachment to the honorific, a sentimental feel, and Izaya just couldn't seem to shake it. But the question increased his jitteriness as much as it made him more curious.

I mean, Izaya was so close and the ears twitched every so often, but at the moment they were standing at full attention. Shizuo guessed it was because he was staring so intently.

Swallowing audibly, he reached out a hand, and gently caressed the smaller mans' raven locks before moving to one of his cat ears.

Busting into a grin, Izaya was starting to laugh. "Shizu-chan, you were nervous for-"

Laughter slowly subsided into a low purr, growing louder. Shizuo liked the sound, especially because it was him who caused it this time, a low vibratory murmur from deep inside the ravens' chest, one that spread warmth through the Shizuo's own.

* * *

><p>The next day, as promised, Izaya and Shizuo showed up bright and early. At first it was awkward with what happened yesterday, but when the boys held hands, more like Izaya practically tearing it off whenever Mai walked by, Celty congratulated them and Shinra gave a small smile. Mai looked a little upset, maybe kind of angry as well, but she soon steeled herself. "Are you still going to work at your best?" Shinra had asked her, concerned. And with a reply, as sophisticated as could be without sounding soulless, she stated clearly: "Shinra you should know about the doctorate oath. Besides, I'm at my best now. I have no distractions, only obligations."<p>

Testing went on for the rest of the day, and it was relatively work filled. Just waiting and testing, waiting and testing. The cycle went on till they left for home.

True to her word, by the end of week two, after the confrontation, months already going by, Mai had formulated the cure... Izaya had been out of work for so long, and his bills were piling up. It's good he knew the direct collector of his morgage, and all of his business, or else he'd be in some serious debt, maybe even without a home.

However, at that moment, unpaid bills were the least of the informant's worries. He was seated next on the couch in Shinra's living room, cuddling up right next to Shizuo. It should have been perfect, but the raven just couldn't shake his doubts. Finally…

"Hey…Shizu?" he breathed hesitantly, wine-red irises flickering up to meet a pair of mocha brown ones.  
>"Hmm," the debt collector responded, arm automatically wrapping around Izaya's slender shoulders upon hearing the worried tone of the informant. "What's wrong?"<p>

Biting a thin pink lip, Izaya looked down for a moment, almost losing his nerve before asking, "Will you still be my boyfriend when I get fixed?"

Shizuo frowned in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"  
>Izaya swallowed nervously. "Because..." he trailed off, losing what little nerve he had. <em>Ugh, I just can't say it! It'll make me sound like some stupid teenage girl.<em>

Sensing his insecurity, the blonde drew Izaya even closer, looking him dead in the eye. "Izaya, I already told you that I like _you_, no one else."  
>"No," the informant replied snootily. "You scoffed at me."<br>"Look, the cat ears and tail don't make up who you are. Why do you doubt me?"  
>"I don't-" the informant began, but the blonde cut him off.<br>"You do. Tell me, what's wrong? Not trusting each other was what got us in a fight before. I don't want that to happen again, and I'm sure you don't either. So, why don't we just try talking before it escalates to that point?"

The raven smirked. "Escalates… big word for Shizu-chan."  
>The blonde glared, letting it be silently known that he did <em>not<em>appreciate that jab.

They held the stare for a few moments before Izaya gradually softened. "Sorry... I'm sorry. I don't mean to say things like that to you; it's just a defense mechanism... Shizuo, honestly? I- I'm scared to tell you the truth."

The blonde was a bit stunned, never thinking that Izaya would admit to something like that. He wanted to assure Izaya, but didn't want to risk stopping him fully by interrupting.  
><em>You can tell me anything<em>, was the unvoiced message Shizuo put across when he tightened his grip protectively on the raven's shoulders.  
>Izaya nodded. "… It's just... What if I'm not appealing to you anymore? What if you only liked me for the cat attributes?" As if on cue, his tail flicked into view. "That's the only time you took a real interest in me."<p>

"Now, that's where you're wrong. When you changed, you were my responsibility. I had to watch over you, and I'm thankful for that." He touched Izaya's cheek when the raven began to deflate at the words, thinking it was a bad thing. "I didn't give you a chance before, and this made me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Those"- Shizuo tugged a cat ear lightly, a vehement tone taking over - "aren't the only things I like about you."

"So, you admit that you like them in the first place!" the raven exclaimed, as always finding a loop hole.

"Yeah- but no…wait. I mean… Well... they're cute, but as I said that's not the only thing I like. Hell, it's not even my favorite."

"Oh, is that so?" the informant questioned, arching one eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes," the blonde said with complete seriousness. "The thing I like most doesn't have anything to do with your appearance. Just the fact that you're you with your teasing, and stupid nickname, and tendency to take things a bit too far, and that you can make me happy, and even have insecurities specifically fit for me. You're the only one who can handle me. You're my favorite, Izaya. You'll always be my favorite."

By the end of the chick-flick moment speech, Izaya's eyes were wide as saucers, and his face as crimson as an autumn apple, his mouth a tiny 'o' of shock. Snapping it shut, he ducked his head down, a little quirk of his whenever he was overwhelmed. Shock flooding his mind, the informant still managed one coherent thought.

_He loves me__…_

Unable to control himself, the informant launched onto the debt collector.  
>"Thank you, Shizu-chan, for that," he breathed in his ear. And he meant it. As usual, the blonde had taken all his fear away. "I love you."<p>

The blondes eyes widened in shock upon hearing those three words once again. Tenderly, he hugged Izaya back, almost giddy with joy. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Me too…"

Just then, a flash of black caught the couple's eyes and they turned to see Celty, standing with the unmistakable air of a person who has just stumbled upon something they shouldn't have seen.

[Oops…sorry!] She texted wildly. [I just wanted to come in and tell you, the cure's ready Izaya. Everything's all set.]

"Oh…all right, thank you Celty," the raven said, detangling himself from the blonde's embrace and following her out towards the operation room. But just before he reached the door, inevitably, he turned around and glanced back at the debt collector, who smiled back.  
><em>Don't be afraid<em>, that smile said. _I'll be waiting for you when you're done. Don't be afraid._

And Izaya wasn't.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the blonde jumped at the subtle sound of a door clicking open. He watched as the Dullahan emerged from the "operating" room.<p>

"Celty! How'd it go?" he asked anxiously.  
>[Completely cured!] She assured him. [He's coming out right now. Shall I give you two some alone time?]<p>

The blonde rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friend. "Yeah. Thanks, Celty."  
>Lips twitching up in an invisible smile, the Dullahan ducked out of the room, just in time for a certain newly-human, brunette to make an appearance. A long, somewhat awkward stretch of silence followed.<br>"I-" The informant began breaking the ice, then stopped short as Shizuo crossed the room in two long strides, reaching out to gently cup the raven's soft cheeks in his hands. Looking deep into his eyes, there was an odd sense of determination in his gaze, as if he were looking for something. Then, as though he had found it, he smiled.

"Yep, still you – still the one I fell in love with."

The informant's heart swelled until it blocked his throat, and once again, he threw himself into Shizuo's embrace.

"I love you," the blonde breathed, one arm wrapped around the brunette's waist, the other stroking his ebony locks.

The informant gave a breathy laugh, holding back tears of joy.  
>"Yeah, me too Shizu-chan. I love you too..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Thank you all for reading this story! It truly means a lot to me and Magicalgirl. Every review, every favorite, and every read was apprecaited. I love you all and stick around for new stories. I've been really busy with the stress of school, exams, family problems, and my own life in general. So, I ask if you could please forgive me for the lateness. Again, it's a happy thought to look back on this story and how many people have enjoyed it.

**A special shout of for you! (And Mary-chan, I now pronounce you, husband and bride! Cogradulations on your marriage.)**


End file.
